La historia de Issei Hyodo-Stark
by erendir
Summary: Issei Hyodo perdio a sus padres durante un experimento fallido. Pero, en vez de acabar en un orfanato, fue adoptado por alguien que nadie hubiera esperado que lo adoptara. Pero esa decision cambiaria la vida de Issei de un modo que jamas hubiera imaginado.
1. Prologo

Ni Marvel ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

 _-"pensamientos"._

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

 _-[_ _J.A.R.V.I.S._ _]_

 _ **-[F.R.I.D.A.Y.]**_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos, la idea base es la misma pero el contenido es sustancialmente distinto**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Prólogo:

 **EL COMIENZO DE UNA LEYENDA**

* * *

 _ **Año 2000 – desierto de Nevada**_

En el desierto de Nevada, a bastante distancia de cualquier ciudad, un gran grupo de científicos, empresarios y periodistas se encontraban reunidos para filmar y observar un famoso proyecto científico. Una alternativa a la tan grande crisis energética que hay hoy en día y en las próximas generaciones y con la cual se podría controlar el actual calentamiento global… e incluso revertirlo. Una noticia de interés global. Y todo esto gracias a la genialidad y colaboración de dos de las más grandes mentes científicas del momento.

Dicho proyecto era sobre la creación de una nueva fuente de energía supuestamente que sustituiría a las demás. Los principales cabecillas del experimento, el cual había sido cuidadosamente estudiado durante muchos años, eran los doctores Hyodo, dos de las mejores mentes de la actualidad. Dos destacados científicos que sobresalen en campos como la física y química y varias de las ramas que estas dos disciplinas conllevan como son física termonuclear y varias otras más.

El marido, Gorou Hyodo, posee ingenio e intelecto singulares, un buen hombre que buscaba una mejor relación de la humanidad con el planeta. Fue el que puso la base para crear el proyecto. Un hombre nacido y criado en Japón, hijo único, el único diamante en bruto de toda la historia familiar de los Hyodo. Conoció a su mujer, la doctora Hyodo, mientras estudiaba en el MIT.

Eri Hyodo, también una mujer de origen y ascendencia japonesa, pero que fue a vivir a los Estados Unidos cuando a su padre le ofrecieron un gran trabajo en aquel país. Una experta en física aplicada, cuyos estudios fueron la clave para impulsar las ideas de su esposo.

Al principio la relación fue bastante tensa por sus respectivos estudios. Tuvieron que pasar casi dos años para que ambos dieran el paso y empezaran una relación, la cual tuvo sus altibajos, pero consiguió resistir los problemas gracias a los esfuerzos de ambos porque funcionara.

Varios años después de terminar sus estudios ambos se casaron, mudándose a la ciudad de Pasadena, trabajando en la Universidad.

Y hoy sería el día en que llevarían a cabo la tan ansiada presentación de dicha fuente de energía. La larga espera se había terminado, la larga recolección de los elementos necesarios así como el diseño de los instrumentos que llevarían a cabo dicho evento termino satisfactoriamente, y con ello los dirigentes y precursores de todo esto, estaban listos junto a su equipo para realizar el milagro científico del nuevo siglo.

Contando ahora con instalaciones aisladas y preparadas para el experimento, ambos se encontraban paseando por una de las salas en la cual se encontraban periodistas y empresarios. Dicha sala estaba alejada de la zona de pruebas por motivos de seguridad. Ambos se encontraban paseando por la sala en la cual se encontraban periodistas y empresarios. Dicha sala estaba alejada de la zona de pruebas por motivos de seguridad. El matrimonio caminaba junto a su pequeño hijo de ocho años, Issei Hyodo.

El niño era un prodigio. Superaba a sus padres en cuanto a inteligencia se trataba. Muchos tenían puestos sus ojos en él. Se decía que superaría a sus padres y se convertiría en las mentes privilegiadas del siglo XXI. Si de por si era bastante listo, si se le instruía adecuadamente, podría ser aún mejor. El castaño estaba muy entusiasmado, observando a todos lados. Cuando le observaban, todos podían notar la perfecta mezcla de los padres, aunque predominaban más los rasgos occidentales que los orientales.

El matrimonio iba saludando a periodistas, empresarios y otras eminencias presentes. Entonces llegó el turno de una persona que no esperaban ver, pero tampoco les disgustaba su presencia. Simplemente no tenían los mismos ideales.

-Esto parece un experimento interesante. – dijo el hombre.

-Señor Stark. Un placer verlo de nuevo. – saludó Gorou, extendiendo su mano.

Stark. Tony Stark. Aunque su nombre completo era Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark _ **.**_ Un exitoso multimillonario, empresario e ingeniero, con una lujosa vida y una enorme fortuna gracias a sus inventos y a la herencia de su padre. Actualmente dirigía y manejaba la empresa de su padre, Industrias Stark, una empresa armamentística.

Y ese era el principal problema de la relación entre el matrimonio y Tony. Los Hyodo no usaban la tecnología con propósitos bélicos, al contrario que Tony. Pero había respeto, pues Tony Stark seguía siendo uno de los mejores inventores de la historia.

-Lo mismo digo. – dijo Tony, estrechando su mano, observando a todos lados, buscando algo interesante antes del inicio del experimento.

Los periodistas no dejaban de entrevistar y echar fotos a las eminencias, sobre todo en el momento en el que ambos hombres estrecharon sus manos. Los flashes empezaban a cansarles, pero en parte estaban acostumbrados.

-Es un agrado y un honor para nosotros que haya venido. – saludó Eri.

-Ya, bueno. Este proyecto ha llamado mi atención. Una nueva fuente de energía renovable es algo que a todos interesa. – dijo Tony, restándole importancia.

-Mientras no sea para usar en sus armas. – Sonrió socarrón Gorou – Ah, por cierto, le presento a mi hijo, Issei Hyodo. Ise, saluda. – le sonrió al niño.

-Un placer señor. – sonrió el joven castañito, extendiendo su mano.

-Lo mismo digo. – le sonrió levemente al niño – Me han dicho que eres un prodigio. Esperemos ver en el futuro.

-*Dr. y Dra. Hyodo, por favor, preséntense en la sala de pruebas.*

-Vaya. Pareceré que va a empezar. – sonrió la mujer castaña – En ese caso vayamos. – le dijo a su marido. Luego cogió a su hijo en brazos – Nos veremos ahora cariño. Te amo muchísimo. – le susurró en el oído mientras le daba un beso.

-Yo también mami. – susurró también el niño, abrazándola por el cuello.

Luego el padre repitió la acción.

-Quédate aquí, en cuanto terminemos iremos por un helado, ¿eh campeón? - dijo sonriente a su hijo.

Y se marcharon, dejando al niño solo. Este caminó hasta un gigantesco ventanal, de gran grosor, desde el cual se podía observar un pequeño edificio a la lejanía. Allí se quedó, quieto, observando el edificio con gran curiosidad.

Tony Stark siguió hablando con las personas presentes, pero observando de reojo al pequeño castañito. Unos minutos después se escuchó una voz por megáfono.

-*Atención, damas y caballeros, la prueba está a punto de comenzar*

Todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para acercarse al cristal. Los periodistas grababan con sus cámaras y escribían en libretas o dispositivos electrónicos todo lo que iba pasando. Este podía ser un paso muy importante para la Humanidad.

XXXXX

En el centro de prueba, un edificio alejado de la zona de espectadores por motivos de seguridad, un edificio de tres pisos, todos con grandes vitrales en los muros exteriores, permitiendo tanto a las personas dentro del interior del edifico como del exterior de este ver claramente lo que sucedía tanto afuera como adentro.

A través de este cristal se podía ver como el matrimonio daba órdenes a su equipo para empezar la práctica. Los científicos en batas blancas largas, con lentes protectores y alguna indumentaria más, se movían raudamente por todo el laboratorio, revisando panel tras panel, además de seguir todos los datos que reportaban los diferentes ordenadores por los que pasaban.

-Este es un momento muy importante. – Sonrió Eri – ¡Así que debemos dar nuestro mayor y mejor esfuerzo! – animó al resto.

-¡Si!

-¿Qué tal va todo? – preguntó Gorou mientras tecleaba en su ordenador.

-Niveles de energía estable, dentro del parámetro. - anuncio un hombre de pie tecleando algunos botones.

-Carga de potencia en niveles continuos y aumentando. Carga al 40%. Se alcanzara la mitad de potencia requerida en menos de veinte segundos.

-Campos de contención en línea y funcionando, lecturas de primeras cargas residuales por debajo de lo estimado. - anuncio otro hombre revisando algunos medidores.

-Todo va bien, doctor. No hay ningún problema. – respondió una mujer, observando unos gráficos.

-Bien. En ese caso… ¡inicien! - ordenó con seriedad Gorou.

Todo el equipo empezó a teclear en su respectivo ordenador. A través de un cristal podían observar como el generador de energía de la supuesta nueva fuente de energía empezaba a funcionar.

Un gran pilar de metal con una pequeña turbina en el centro, casi aprecia ser la torre Eiffel, tenía otras cuatro torres más pequeñas, cuatro en total, en las puntas de estas comenzaron a brillar un láser salió de las puntas de estas, dando en la punta de la torre más grande, aumentando así las revoluciones en la turbina.

A los pocos minutos la turbina en la torre comenzara a emitir un brillo que se iba intensificando más y más. Viendo como poco a poco leves ondas de lo que parecía ser energía azulada salían de la torre más grande.

-¿Cómo es el estado actual del generador? - pidió de inmediato Gorou.

-Niveles de energía al 80% de carga total. Ciento veinte segundos antes de que se alcance el nivel total de potencia.

-Bien. Emisiones de energía. ¿Cómo estamos? – preguntó Eri.

-Captaciones de energía estables, niveles de energía en línea estables y dentro de los parámetros predichos. - respondió un hombre revisando una panel al otro lado de la habitación donde se encontraban.

-Redes de contención electrónicas resistiendo, niveles de potencia en niveles aceptables. Por debajo de niveles críticos. - dijo otra asistente

-Contención de campo magnético estable y sin problemas. Emisión de radiación, por debajo de lo estimado.

-Eso se oye prometedor. Conteo para energía máxima. - dijo el hombre.

-Menos de treinta segundos. Y contando: veintinueve, veintiocho, veintisiete, veintiséis… - y así continuo con el conteo hasta que llegó a cero, haciendo que la guja en el centro de la torre la cual bajaba por toda la estructura comenzó a brillar.

-¿Estado del núcleo? - pidió Eri rápidamente.

-Reacción del núcleo estable. Lecturas energéticas continuas y estables. - respondió una de las asistentes.

-Campo de contención recibiendo energía y funcionando. Estado a 78 % de su capacidad total. Los niveles de contención son los esperados. - dijo emocionado otro científico.

-¿Recolección de energía?

-Recolección y distribución de energía normales, la red de aislamiento y conducción esta funcionado. - respondió otro.

-¡Todo en orden! ¡100% de funcionamiento! – exclamaba un técnico con gran alegría robándole las palabras a la científica que volteo a mirar a su esposo e ir contenta con él.

-¡Funciona! – Gritó Eri mientras abrazaba a su marido - ¡Funciona!

Estaba alegre, el proyecto de sus vidas funcionaba. Pero aun así, algo en la mente de Gorou no le dejaba tranquilo. Viendo como todos en la sala se felicitaban los unos a los otros… viendo a su alegre esposa… pensando en lo que podría pasar si algo salía mal. No. debía de cerciorarse. Debía fiarse de su instinto. Después de todo… este nunca le había fallado.

-¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó cauto el hombre.

-Niveles de radiación por debajo de niveles críticos especificados. - repitió una de las asistentes.

-Red de contención todo en orden. - dijo otro de los técnicos

-Niveles y conducción de energía estable. - dijo otro técnico, a lo cual el hombre suspiro aliviado.

-¿Ve? no hay ninguno doctor. Todo va… un momento. – el técnico observaba tranquilo la pantalla, puso un gesto serio y de inmediato comenzó a teclear botón tras botón.

-Esto tiene que ser un error, debe de haber un error. - para luego gritar horrorizado - ¡Algo está pasando! ¡Esto no debería de pasar! ¡Esto está muy mal!

Todos dejaron de celebrar para volver a sus respectivos puestos, empezando a analizar y teclear en sus ordenadores. De la nada cuando todo iba tan bien, y de un momento a otro, alarmas e indicadores en rojo aparecieron en las pantallas de todos.

 _ALERT-ALERT_

Las alarmas sonaban con fuerza.

-Niveles de partículas fuera de escalas, aumento de temperatura en aumento. - decía uno de los técnicos intentando corregir el problema al igual que todos en la sala.

-Sistema de enfriamiento cediendo. - dijo otra de las técnicas, continuando en su tarea de reparar las fallas.

-Barrera electromagnética cayendo energía de sustento a menos del 40%. - dijo aterrorizado otro hombre.

-El núcleo se está sobrecalentando. – Susurró Gorou – Esto no debería de pasar. ¡Todos abandonad este lugar! ¡Va a estallar! - grito alarmado, buscando poner a salvo a todos.

-¡P-pero doctor…! - intento refutar uno de los técnicos.

Era cierto tenían miedo… pero aun así. Varios de ellos dedicaron una buena parte de su tiempo y dedicación a este proyecto. Todo por el bien común. Y los accidentes ocurrían, aun así había solución. Y los que estaban murmurando ahí… querían buscar una solución, para que sus esfuerzos conjuntos todo ese tiempo no fuesen en vano.

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Todos afuera! – ordeno.

Ya no había nada que hacer… más que salir de ahí y de inmediato. Simplemente dando un mirada hacia su esposa, encontrándola ahí, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, quien se acercó simplemente a él y le abrazo, dejando sin palabras al hombre, que apretó los puños y los dientes. No era justo para ella, no era justo para nadie en esa sala.

-No hay tiempo. – escuchó el murmullo de su mujer, que observaba con una profunda tristeza el generador, del cual empezaron a salir chispas mientras el color rojo empezaba a notarse.

Su esposo también miro eso. Sus cálculos y previsiones eran perfectos. Fueron revisados y probados en simulaciones decenas de veces… y nunca había ocurrido esto. Los demás miembros del grupo empezaron a sollozar al saber que no habría escapatoria alguna. Algunos rezaron, otros simplemente se resignaron. El matrimonio se abrazó mientras pensaban en su hijo y que no podrían estar con él.

En el tiempo que no pasarían con el…

En el tiempo en el que el crecería… no le verían sonreír… correr… jugar…

No era justo para ellos…

…ni para Issei…

XXXXX

En la sala donde se encontraban los espectadores las alarmas también empezaron a sonar, llamando su atención.

-*Por favor, abandonen la sala. Por favor, abandonen la sala.* - se repetía.

Haciendo caso a las alarmas, todos salieron de la sala. Algunos con paso tranquilo y otros que parecía que estuvieran escapando del mismísimo diablo. El único que se quedó fue Issei, que observaba alarmado el edificio donde estaban sus padres. Por su parte, Tony Stark observaba el edificio con gesto serio mientras tecleaba en su teléfono móvil. Una vez dejó de escribir agarró al niño y empezó a salir de la sala a paso apresurado. El pobre infante solo gritaba que le dejara allí.

Unos segundos después de haber salido de la sala, se escuchó una gran explosión.

KABOOOM

CRASH

Tony se escudó en una pared, cubriendo al niño. Pudieron escuchar como el cristal se destrozaba en pedazos. Los trozos volaron por la sala, clavándose en las paredes, mientras el polvo les cubría. Cayendo de rodillas, abrazando firmemente al niño que temblaba y lloraba… asustado, confundido, alarmado. Cubriendo con su saco al niño para evitar que respirase el polvo que aun podía ver en el aire. La explosión había sido devastadora.

Unos segundos después Tony pudo volver a abrir los ojos, pero los cerró al instante, pues el polvo era demasiado denso en aquel momento. Podía notar como el niño temblaba en sus brazos.

-No abras los ojos. – le dijo al castañito.

Un par de minutos después se separó de la pared y avanzó a través del polvo, con una mano en la cabeza del niño pegado a su pecho para que no viera el desastre. Una vez llegó de nuevo a la sala, observó con seriedad el lugar donde antes estaba el edificio de pruebas.

Escombros, pedazos de metal regados por todos lados. Ruinas… no… menos que eso… Ahora apenas quedaba nada de aquel recinto. Trozos de metal por allí, de hormigo por allá. Decir que quedaba nada era demasiado. Entonces sus ojos captaron algunos huesos humanos. Humeantes trozos de tela también.

Lo único que quedaba de aquellas personas que estaban en aquella sala. Notó como Issei intentaba mover su cabeza para ver, sacarla de debajo de su saco, pero Tony solo lo apretó con fuerza, impidiéndoselo. Una imagen como esta… es en definitiva una que un niño de su edad no debía de ver.

-No veas. No veas. – le susurró, notando como el infante lloraba, mojando su camisa con sus lágrimas.

El daño era grande. Las victimas…Ni siquiera pudieron pensar claramente. Únicamente atino a salir de ese lugar, cubriendo el cuerpo del niño, asegurándose que no pudiese mirar nada de aquel desolador panorama…

En el cual sus dos padres habían perecido…

XXXXX

Las unidades médicas y de seguridad tardaron quince minutos en llegar a la zona. Por suerte no tuvieron que atender a nadie de gravedad. El pobre castañito solo lloraba mientras preguntaba dónde estaban sus padres, aunque en el fondo supiera la respuesta.

Tony no se movió del lado del niño. Él sabía por lo que estaba pasando. No. Era aún peor. El perdió a sus padres a los veintiún años, lo cual duele muchísimo, pero Issei los había perdido a los ocho. Era aún demasiado pequeño, demasiado inmaduro, demasiado débil.

Dejando a Issei junto a los paramédicos, Tony fue junto a las fuerzas de seguridad a la zona de pruebas. Al ser quien era podía ser de mucha ayuda.

Aunque en la zona… el área de la explosión… no encontraron demasiado de algo. Algunos huesos quemados esparcidos y partes de la antigua instalación. Teniendo entonces un alcance del poder de la explosión. Cuando llegaron a la zona cero pudieron comprobar que no quedaba nada que analizar, por lo que apenas tuvieron trabajo. Amargamente no tuvieron trabajo.

Aquel día, la comunidad científica perdió a dos de las mentes más brillantes de la época. Pero eso poco le importaba a alguien. Pues ese día Issei Hyodo perdió a su familia.

XXXXX

Lo siguiente después del accidente fue la rueda de prensa en donde la compañía a cargo del proyecto de los doctores Hyodo. Explico todo lo referente al accidente, explicando que después de una semana de investigación se descubrió que el accidente se debió a un error mecánico, no se habló más del tema e únicamente se centraron en ello.

Un par de días después consiguieron averiguar de quienes eran los huesos esparcidos. Había de todos los miembros del equipo de los Hyodo. Pero, lo único que quedó del matrimonio, fueron una pierna del hombre y un brazo de la mujer. Por suerte consiguieron encontrar los anillos de matrimonio, que estaban en mal estado.

Los restos de los científicos fueron repatriados a sus respectivos países para su sepultura.

Issei fue llevado a un orfanato del estado mientras se discutía que pasaría con él. Resulto ser un problema más grande de lo que se esperaba para las autoridades, pues no se sabía qué hacer con el realmente.

Después de todo, no tenía más familia.

Dos días después fueron los funerales. Fueron pocos los que fueron al entierro del matrimonio Hyodo. No tenían hermanos ni primos ni padres. Sus pocos amigos fueron los únicos que fueron, incluido Tony Stark. Pese a que sus ideales eran distintos, guardaban un gran respeto entre ellos.

Issei, por motivos obvios, no fue al entierro. Todos pensaron que eso era lo mejor.

El castaño, por su parte, se pasaba todo el día en su habitación del orfanato. Comía y bebía sin ganas y por obligación, y apenas dormía del tirón, levantándose en medio de la noche entre lágrimas, clamándose el mismo e intentando volver a dormir.

Al día siguiente del entierro, Tony Stark apareció en el orfanato que estaba el niño, dado que no tenía familiares vivos.

-Yo me hare cargo de él. – le dijo Tony al director del orfanato y un abogado.

-¿Esta seguro, señor Stark? – preguntó el abogado mientras alzaba una ceja.

Todos sabían sobre Tony Stark, por lo que estaba sorprendido por las palabras del hombre.

-Completamente. – aseguró sin titubeo alguno.

A pesar de que jamás lo admitiría ante nadie, el pequeño castaño le causaba algo de empatía. Además, posiblemente malgastarían su talento, y él era alguien que le gustaba y apreciaba el talento. Veía en ese niño a un gran intelectual en el futuro.

-Es ese caso, señor Stark, tendré que revisar su historial para comprobar que es capaz de hacerse cargo del niño. – dijo el director del orfanato - Mañana le llamaremos y le daremos una respuesta.

Tony asintió, levantándose de su asiento, abotonando su chaqueta, saliendo del despacho.

El abogado se quedó observando como Tony salía de la sala del director. Se quedó un rato más observando una vez que este se fue. Luego descolgó su teléfono y realizó un par de llamadas.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente Tony recibió la llamada del abogado. Parecía ser que nadie había puesto pegas en que el señor Tony Stark adoptara a Issei Hyodo.

Tony fue hasta el orfanato donde se encontraba Issei.

El castañito se encontraba sentado en una silla, al lado de la puerta que daba acceso al despacho del director del orfanato. El infante se encontraba con la mirada triste. Según le habían contado. No había hablado nada en todos esos días. Lo único que hacía era coger los libros de ciencias y matemáticas o dibujar cosas en una libreta.

Tony se puso a su lado e Issei levantó la vista. Reconoció a Tony, pero apenas reaccionó. Se levantó de la silla y se puso al lado del hombre. Entonces ambos entraron al despacho.

Una vez entró en la sala del director del orfanato, Tony se sentó en uno de los asientos. Issei se sentó a su lado, le miró un instante para después volver a su dibujo. Tony también le observó, estudiándolo, y se dio cuenta de que el dibujo no era un dibujo que haría cualquier niño, sino una serie de circuitos unidos a un motor y unas pequeñas ecuaciones matemáticas. Eso fue lo que pudo apreciar aunque los dibujos fueran malos.

Ese niño sin duda era extraordinario.

-Issei. – lo llamó el abogado, sentado entre Tony y el director, ganando la atención del niño – Este es el señor Tony Stark, supongo que ya lo conoces. – el castañito asintió – Bien, pues resulta que ya no tienes que estar aquí. El señor Stark te ha adoptado y ahora te iras a vivir con él. - Issei no dijo nada, simplemente asintió – Bien, en ese caso, firme aquí, señor Stark.

Tony cogió el documento, revisándolo de arriba abajo. Al ver que no había nada raro cogió la pluma y firmó dicho documento. Luego se puso de pie y se marchó del despacho, siendo seguido por el castañito.

XXXXX

Antes de ir al aeropuerto, donde cogerían el jet privado de Tony, éste decidió ir al cementerio de la ciudad de Pasadena, donde estaban enterrados sus padres. Todo el viaje fue en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra. Tony estaba a sus cosas e Issei a las suyas.

Una vez llegaron al aeropuerto, un elegante coche les esperaba para ir al cementerio de la ciudad. Una vez allí ambos avanzaron en completo silencio hasta llegar frente a las tumbas de los padres del castaño. Issei solo pudo llorar al ver las tumbas de sus padres.

Tony observaba al castaño, sabiendo perfectamente lo que sentía. Debido a eso le puso una mano en la cabeza, sin decir o hacer nada más.

Un tiempo después, cuando el castaño dejó de llorar, abandonaron el cementerio, fueron de nuevo al aeropuerto y pusieron rumbo a Malibú, donde estaba la casa de Tony. Allí el castaño empezaría una nueva vida, sin saber lo emocionante y peligrosa que esta iba a llegar a ser.

* * *

Buenas, no sé si alguno de los que lee mi fic _'Hermanos Dragones'_ se acordara de que hace muchos meses propuse esta idea y que no sé cuándo haría este fic. Pues aquí lo tenéis. También he de avisaros de que voy a colaborar en parte con AtrixGrayZero y su novia pero, debido a que no coincidimos en ideas importantes, cada uno hará su versión sobre la misma base del fic, por lo que serán bastante parecidos, pero también distintos. Si os dais cuenta lo notareis. Lo digo para evitar posibles líos y/o follones.


	2. Infancia - parte 01

Ni Marvel ni High School DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Yo hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

 _-"pensamientos"._

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

 _-[_ _J.A.R.V.I.S.]_

 _ **-[F.R.I.D.A.Y.]**_

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona, mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, y con ayuda de su novia Criz Ravenwood, por tanto la historia es de ambos, la idea base es la misma pero el contenido es sustancialmente distinto**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

 **INFANCIA – PARTE 01**

* * *

El viaje a la mansión de Tony fue algo incomoda. Al menos por parte de los guardaespaldas, a excepción de uno, el líder del grupo de la seguridad personal de Tony Stark. Había prestado sus servicios antes para una que otra cosa salida del lugar.

Recordaba que una vez lo hizo llevar una pizza a una reunión de inversionistas en Inglaterra, una supuesta reunión de café o algo así, no lo recordaba bien, o la vez que hizo reunir una excursión a los Alpes solo para obtener una mirada de la cara que pusieron los inversionistas al tener que seguirlo hasta allí solo para que él les diga que no.

Pero nunca espero que alguien como él, una persona a la cual incluso él diría que no era el tipo de persona que tendría una familia propia al menos en unos diez años más… justo ahora estuviese sentado en la parte trasera del vehículo con un niño de ocho años al cual había adoptado. Era de lo más extraño.

Por cierto, este hombre se llamaba Harold "Happy" Hogan, guardaespaldas personal de Tony, chófer y su mejor amigo.

Happy había intentado darle conversación al pequeño infante, pero este apenas reaccionaba a nada. Su mente era un caos. Al ver que el niño no iba a decir nada, miró a su jefe a través del espejo retrovisor. Tony le hizo un gesto despectivo, indicándole que le restara importancia. Pero Happy tuvo una idea que a Tony incluso le gustó.

Happy propuso que todos fueran a comer algo antes de regresar a la mansión. Tony se puso en contacto con todos sus guardaespaldas, quedando en un lugar como punto de reunión. Fueron a un restaurante familiar de la zona. La limusina fue la primera en llegar, aunque Happy no esperaba que el resto del equipo llegara en helicóptero, aterrizara en el estacionamiento así como así y que todos bajaran tranquilos. Tony bajó al mismo tiempo que Happy e Issei, saludó al resto de guardaespaldas y avanzó hacia el restaurante, con Issei a su lado y Happy al otro.

Acapararon la atención de todo el público que en ese momento se encontraba comiendo. Decir que la mayoría se puso nervioso y opto por pagar la cuenta y salir del lugar era lo más obvio. Ver a ese multimillonario sentarse en compañía de un niño y como acompañantes a los lados a media docena de guardaespaldas pondría nervioso a más de uno, pues la gran mayoría de los guardaespaldas aún conservaba al menos sus armas de corto alcance a la vista. Pero lo más raro era verlos comer amenamente, charlando como si no estuviera pasando nada raro. Tony comía a su ritmo, echando alguna mirada de reojo al infante, que disfrutaba de su comida mientras Happy le contaba chistes malos.

Al final terminaron sin apuros su comida y se retiraron del local, disculpándose con todos por las incomodidades, así como dejar una generosa propina. El regreso a la mansión sería un poco más tranquilo, así que simplemente Tony le dijo a sus guardaespaldas que fuesen a la base y de ahí se tomasen una semana de vacaciones por el trabajo de ese día.

Mientras continuaban el viaje a la mansión, Tony aprovechó que Issei hablaba alegremente con Happy para llamar a varias personas para que prepararan la mansión para el nuevo inquilino.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión de Malibú de Tony bajaron del vehículo. El sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte, iluminando el cielo de rojo, naranja y amarillo. Tony avanzó a paso firme hasta la entrada. Issei dudó al principio, pero al sentir la presencia de Happy a su lado, avanzó a paso lento hacia la mansión, observando a su vez su alrededor.

-Esta será tu nueva casa. – Le dijo Tony – Vivirás aquí de ahora en adelante conmigo. Estoy seguro de que te gustara.

Issei se quedó observando maravillado la fachada, aunque un leve toque de Happy le sacó de su ensoñación. Una vez que atravesaron la puerta principal de la mansión, el castañito dio un respingo al escuchar una voz con acento británico.

- _[_ _Bienvenido de vuelta, señor ]_

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – le preguntó Issei a Tony.

-Eso ha sido J.A.R.V.I.S. Es una I.A. (inteligencia artificial) creada por mí para gestionar el medio ambiente local del interior de su mansión. Cuida todo lo relacionado con esta casa, desde los Sistemas de Calefacción y Refrigeración hasta la Hot Red de mi garaje. – explicó Tony, apareciendo por la cocina - Emplea una interfaz de usuario muy avanzado con periféricos holográficas y de entrada de voz, y comunica los datos al usuario a través de su discurso de audio, pantallas holográficas y los monitores LCD convencionales. – Le ofreció una bandeja con montaditos a ambos, los cuales cogieron un par - También controla una serie de aparatos robóticos. Además, es una forma de inteligencia artificial muy sofisticada, capaz de interactuar con los seres humanos al igual que una persona viva. Posee conocimientos científicos muy profundos y también suele echarme una mano en mis investigaciones.

Si, definitivamente Tony había entrado en estado " _Informativo_ ", según Happy, aunque dudaba que el niño entendiese algo. Distraídamente miro al infante, el cual parecía estar atento a lo que decía Tony, como si de alguna, a su parecer absurda manera, pudiese entender lo que Tony estaba explicando.

 _-[_ _No hace falta que me alague, señor ]_

 _-_ No te estoy alagando. Solo les explico cómo funcionas. Oye J.A.R.V.I.S., ¿por qué no le enseñas la casa? Sería bueno que se fuera acostumbrando.

- _[_ _Por supuesto señor. Señorito… por favor, siga las flechas verdes ]_

Entonces se puso en marcha la modificación para guiar al niño por la casa, un conjunto de luces que funcionaban con el diseño de flechas para que el niño las siguiese. Issei fijó su mirada en Tony, pidiendo permiso. Este asintió dejando paso al castañito, el cual empezó a pasear por el piso, observando curioso y preguntando a J.A.R.V.I.S. cuando tenía alguna duda.

Eso sorprendió a Happy, pues el niño parecía ser curioso por la casa, e incluso le había escuchado preguntar a si J.A.R.V.I.S. estaba vivo. De alguna manera entendía lo que en esencia era J.A.R.V.I.S. Se estaba preguntando si también en su casa antes tenían algo similar a la IA.

-¿Por qué lo has adoptado? – Preguntó Happy mientras miraba a Tony con gran curiosidad – Normalmente no sueles hacer cosas como esta. Es impropio de ti.

-… - Tony se quedó callado unos segundos, observando a Issei mirar por la ventana mientras J.A.R.V.I.S. le respondía a otra pregunta – Su talento. Tiene un gran talento y no me gustaría que fuera desperdiciado. – respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, caminando hacia la cocina, tomando un montadito de la bandeja y llevándoselo a la boca.

-¿Y no será también por empatía? – preguntó Happy imitando a su jefe, quien miro una última vez al niño antes de que desapareciera en el segundo piso.

-No sé de qué me hablas. – Se hizo el idiota - J.A.R.V.I.S., ¿qué está haciendo el nuevo inquilino?

- _[_ _Por supuesto señor ] _\- respondió de inmediato la I.A., mostrando en una pantalla en la pared la imagen a tiempo real de Issei – _[_ _El joven señorito está actualmente viendo donde queda su recamara, señor. ahora acaba de preguntar dónde está la suya ]_

-Yo creo que son ambas cosas. Talento y empatía. – El guardaespaldas también observó a Issei - Tú perdiste a tus padres con veintiún años, así que comprendes perfectamente por lo que está pasando.

Tony le miro un instante y luego volvió su vista a la pantalla. Le vino a su mente recuerdos de cómo fue crecer y vivir con su padre. Tenía poco tiempo para el porqué dirigía la compañía, pero al menos había crecido teniendo a ambos, su padre y su madre.

Sin embargo, ese niño que caminaba por los pasillos del segundo piso había crecido hasta ahora con su padre y madre. Pasar de tenerlos a no tenerlos era muy difícil. Si fue difícil para él, no quería imaginarse lo que sería para un niño que apenas está tomando consciencia de mundo que lo rodea.

-No. Te equivocas. Como has dicho, yo los perdí a los dieciséis, pero el apenas tiene ocho. Ocho años de diferencia es un gran margen, sobre todo en la infancia.

-Entonces estoy en lo cierto. – asintió Happy comiéndose otro montadito.

-Es posible.

-¿Y que harás ahora? ¿Sabes cómo cuidar de un niño de ocho años? – Sonrió con burla – No tienes pinta de saber cómo hacer eso.

-Seguro que Pepper me echará una mano con esto.

-Ahhh, Pepper, por supuesto. Supongo que mejor ella que tú.

-¿Me podrías recordar por qué te contraté? – esta vez le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque te caigo bien? – Happy le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros.

-… probablemente.

XXXXX

Ambos hombres siguieron charlando, no dándose cuenta de que el infante había bajado al piso inferior, donde se encontraba el taller de Tony y su garaje.

- _[_ _Tenga cuidado con lo que toque, señorito. Hay cosas bastante delicadas ]_

-Entiendo.

Su nueva casa le estaba interesando más y más según la exploraba. Todo parecía llamar su atención y no dejaba de preguntar cómo funcionaba todo. A pesar de que algunas cosas no las entendía, J.A.R.V.I.S. intentaba explicárselo con palabras que pudiera entender.

Una vez bajó del todo las escaleras se encontró con una pared de cristales. Abrió la que tenía la manivela, ingresando. Al instante pudo comprobar la presencia de varios robots, los cuales reaccionaron ante su presencia.

Reconoció varios de estos como similares, acercándose a ellos y mirándolos desde varios ángulos. Recorrió la estancia, observando detalladamente a cada robot. Recordó que en su casa sus padres también usaban robot en su trabajo. Uno le llamo la atención.

-¿Cuál es este? – preguntó si apartar su mirada del robot.

 _-[_ _Ese es Dum-E. Fue el primer robot que creó el señor en el taller de su padre. Dum-E suele ayudar en las creaciones del señor. T se utiliza para hacer el registro de trabajo del señor utilizando una cámara de vídeo ]_– y fue explicándole el funcionamiento de cada robot e invento presente en el taller.

El infante estaba verdaderamente asombrado con todo lo que estaba viendo. En la casa de sus padres no había un taller como ese, sino tres despachos, donde cada uno tenía sus estudios. En el tercero es donde se dedicaron a estudiar la nueva fuente de energía. Y era ahí donde tenían dos robots que resultaban muy similares con los que ahora tenía en frente.

Continúo mirándolos desde todos lados. Al tener sensor de movimiento, el brazo mecánico del robot se movía de lado a lado imitando los movimientos del infante, que reía ante tal acción. Por su parte, al llegar el infante al sótano, J.A.R.V.I.S. había avisado a Tony, quien decidió mantenerse en la entrada observando al curioso niño juguetear por todos lados en el taller. Un pensamiento llego a su mente, uno que en verdad le sorprendió y le hizo preguntarse a sí mismo…

-"¿Me habré visto así en el taller de papá?" Creo que debería poner una contraseña. ¿Te interesa algo? – preguntó mientras ingresaba en el taller.

Por segunda vez en lo que llevaba de día, el castaño volvió a dar un respingo.

-Lo lamento. – se disculpó mientras se daba la vuelta, viendo a su tutor.

-No tienes que disculparte. No has destrozado nada. – Comentó mientras paseaba por el taller – Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta.

-Bueno… los robots son muy chulos. – respondió con sinceridad.

-Si. Son chulos. He podido comprobar que sabes algo sobre conductores eléctricos. – Se sentó en el asiento que ocupaba cuando trabajaba en el taller – Bien, entonces dime ¿cómo conducen los cables la corriente eléctrica? - pregunto queriendo saber hasta dónde sabia.

-Por cobre, un alambre o varios hilos de cobre abrazados. El cobre al igual que varios elementos que son de la misma familia, son metales son buenos conductores de ella, el agua es buena también pero no puede controlarse ni usarse para llevarla. Pero no deja de ser buena conductora. – respondió como mejor sabia a la pregunta de Tony.

Aunque sus conceptos no estaban del todo mal, no dejaba de ser algo fuera de lo común. A sus ocho años parecía comprender la forma básica de la electrónica, muy muy básica. Si entendía la pregunta, eso quería decir que entendía la información que se le enseñaba.

-¿Crees que podrías crear un circuito eléctrico?

Issei asintió con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la mesa. Tony sacó una pequeña caja en la cual el infante tendría lo suficiente para poder crear un circuito eléctrico. Si tenía esa capacidad, estaría más que asegurado que el niño es un genio nato y su talento apenas empieza a aflorar.

Quería ver de qué tanto es capaz el infante y al única manera era proponerle un reto, un reto que no fuese normal para un niño de su edad. Tony había diseñado y manufacturado su primer circuito a los seis años, en tutela de su padre. Pero Issei era un infante de ocho años. Quizás ya podría hacerlo.

Se mantuvo cayado mientras Issei contraía un sencillo circuito eléctrico. Los cables conectados a la batería, conectándolos luego a la resistencia, la cual impedía que llegara más energía de la necesaria a la bombilla. Por ultimo acabó poniendo un interruptor. Un simple y sencillo circuito eléctrico en menos de diez minutos.

-No está mal. – Sentenció Tony – Sencillo pero efectivo.

-Siempre me ha gustado crear cosas. – murmuró el infante, encendiendo y apagando la bombilla.

-Así que también eres inventor. Parece que tenemos algo en común.

Durante a saber cuánto tiempo, ambos estuvieron charlando animadamente, mejorando el circuito electrónico de Issei. Mientras tanto Tony le iba explicando cosas sobre la resistencia, las revoluciones, el conducto eléctrico, etc., etc.

Por supuesto que la información que Tony le decía era la explicación más básica y es más, cuando el niño decía que no entendía algo, Tony de inmediato volvía a explicar. Parecía que Issei entendía mejor con la práctica que con la teoría.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron concentrados, pues ambos simplemente se entiendan el uno al otro. Tony bombardeando con información útil y básica e Issei absorbiendo y asimilando a un ritmo rápido dicha información.

Ambos parecían estar en su mundo hasta que la voz de la IA les sacó de este.

- _[_ _Señor, la señora Potts se encuentra en casa ]_

-Ya estaba tardando. – Murmuró mientras se levantaba – Vamos, quiero presentarte a mi asistente. – le dijo al castañito, el cual asintió, siguiendo al hombre.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras. En la entrada se encontraba una mujer vestida de traje, de cabello pelirrojo. La mujer les miraba incrédula, intercambiando la mirada entre hombre y niño.

-Así… que es verdad… - susurró sorprendida.

-Issei, ella es Virginia "Pepper" Potts, mi asistente personal.

-Hola. – saludó el infante con una leve sonrisa.

-H-hola. – Saludó con una sonrisa nerviosa – No me lo creí cuando me lo contaron. – le dijo incrédula a Tony.

-Si. Parece ser que eso sorprende bastante. – Dijo Tony mientras avanzaba a la cocina, cogiendo un vaso y llenándolo con whisky - Tampoco es para sorprenderse.

-Si. Sí que es para sorprenderse.

-¿Por qué pensáis eso? Soy un tío agradable.

-Porque te conocemos.

-Tonterías.

Pepper rodó los ojos y fijó de nuevo la mirada en el infante, que la observaba fijamente.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? – sonrió.

-Pecas.

-Eres muy observador.

-Es muy avispado. – dijo Tony, sentándose en el sofá que daba la espalda a la cristalera, desde la cual se podía ver el mar – Y también listo. Hemos estado creando un circuito eléctrico. No está mal para un niño de ocho años.

- _[_ _No está mal para un niño superdotado ]_

-Cierto. Tiene un gran potencial. Un talento nato para la ciencia.

-Ahhh. Creo que empiezo a entender. – Pepper endureció la mirada – Ahora todo está claro.

GRUUU

El sonido de un estomago rugir llamó la atención de ambos adultos, que miraron al instante. Este tenía las manos en su estómago.

-Tengo hambre.

Pepper observó de reojo a Tony, el cual le devolvió la mirada. Rodando los ojos volvió a mirar al infante.

-Ven conmigo. ¿Te apetece un sándwich?

Ante el asentimiento del infante, Pepper se dedicó a prepararle un sándwich. Una vez que terminó de prepararle la merienda el castañito se quedó sentado en la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente.

Pepper, por su parte, fue junto a Tony, haciéndole preguntas. Prácticamente le estaba interrogando. No era un secreto que la gente pensaba que Anthony "Tony" Stark no sería capaz de cuidar adecuadamente del hijo de los Hyodo. Y Pepper no era la excepción.

-No creo que haya sido buena idea. – dijo la pelirroja.

-¿En serio? Pues a mí me parece una brillante idea.

-Señor Stark, creo que hubiera sido mejor que lo adoptara un matrimonio. No tiene ni idea de lo ocupada que he estado durante este tiempo. Han llamado los periódicos de todo el país, preguntando acerca de ello. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó coordinar citas con los corresponsales? - explicó un tanto irritada.

-Lo mismo que te costó rechazarles y mandarles una entrevista para el próximo mes. – respondió Tony con calma.

-Ese no es el punto. Dime… acerca de sus padres… - murmuró observando de reojo a Issei, esperando que el infante no les escuchara.

-Eran buenas personas y excelentes científicos. El accidente de hace unos días… No se lo merecían, fue demasiado pronto para el niño. Pero ahora está bajo mi custodia, Pepper, y pienso cuidarle.

Pepper no pudo disimular su sorpresa. Era tan raro escuchar a su jefe hablando de responsabilidades...

-Hmmm.

Issei se acercó a ambos adultos con cara de duda.

-¿Te ocurre algo? – le preguntó amablemente Pepper.

-Tengo que ir al aseo. – respondió con simpleza.

-Ven conmigo. Te enseñaré donde está. – se levantó y estiró su mano, la cual fue agarrada por el infante.

Durante la siguiente media hora Pepper se dedicó a charlar con el infante a fin de conocerle, pues, si iba a ser su niñera si o si, lo mejor sería saber de él.

- _[_ _Señor, creo que sería adecuado que el señorito se acostase. Ya es tarde ]_\- informó J.A.R.V.I.S.

Ambos adultos miraron por los grandes cristales que daban acceso a la terraza. Ciertamente las estrellas brillaban en el horizonte y la luna estaba muy alta.

-Tiene razón. Issei, me parece que es hora de que te acuestes. – El infante asintió mientras se terminaba el sándwich – J.A.R.V.I.S.…

- _[_ _No hace falta que lo diga, Señor ]_

Siendo guiado por la IA, Issei abandonó el salón-comedor-cocina rumbo a su nueva habitación. Obviamente se duchó antes de dormir. Era de los que prefería ducharse antes de dormir que al levantarse. Una costumbre que cogió de su madre, ya que su padre era de los segundos.

Una vez solos, y seguros de que Issei no aparecería de repente, Pepper volvió a reanudar la conversación.

-Señor Stark, usted podría, por favor, ¿explicarme todo el asunto? Apenas si cogí algo de información de ello.

-Tal parece que esta será una larga noche. Ven vallamos al estudio. Será más tranquilo ahí. - respondió Tony.

-Está bien, espero que no guardes nada… señor Stark. En mis años como su asistente sé que siempre oculta algo, así que le pido de antemano… por favor, no lo haga esta vez. - pidió de manera seria.

Tony asintió como respuesta.

-J.A.R.V.I.S., prepara el estudio, atempéralo y sírveme un wiski-

- _[_ _Como pida señor. ¿La señora Potts ordenara algo? ]_\- ofreció la I.A.

-Algo de agua mineral. - con esas últimas palabras ambos se dirigieron al estudio.

Ya en este, Pepper se sentó en el sillón al frente del escritorio, y detrás de este, en una silla de cuero, se sentó su jefe, quien de inmediato tomo el vaso de licor servido en su escritorio.

-Entonces Pepper, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

Ante la pregunta, la mujer simplemente suspiro y pensó un momento que preguntar exactamente.

-¿Quién es el niño y donde están sus padres?

-Directa al grano, ¿eh? Bien, te lo contaré…

Y así empezó a relatarle cómo fue que adopto al niño, comenzando con explicarle quien era, quienes eran sus padres y lo que les había ocurrido no hace mucho… el accidente del reactor. Le dijo también acerca de la situación psicológica de Issei y su actual situación, la adopción también fue mencionada, exceptuándose la parte en la que detuvo por algunos minutos un vuelo comercial.

-Aun así creo que hubiera sido mejor la opción de la pareja matrimonial. – volvió a comentar una vez que estuvieron solos.

-¿Tú también crees que no soy un buen ejemplo? – Pepper intentó responder, pero Tony no le dejó – Tu también lo crees. – Sentenció - Oh vamos, soy un buen tipo. Soy el mejor ejemplo que puede tener.

Pepper le miró con burla.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Por supuesto. El niño tiene una gran habilidad y soy el que mejor puede desarrollarlo. Conmigo se convertirá en una de las mejores mentes de nuestro tiempo. No tanto como yo pero…

-Señor Stark… - suspiró intentando mantener la compostura – Cuidar a un niño no es solo eso.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y cree que será capaz de darle todo lo que necesite?

-…

Ante esta pregunta el rostro de Tony mostro un atisbo de duda. Para esta pregunta no tenía una respuesta clara. Dinero, por supuesto no le faltaría, una educación de primera con las mejores oportunidades a disposición está más que servido, comodidades suficientes sin problema…

Cariño de padre… he aquí cierta y ligera duda…

Cariño de madre… no tenía a nadie que pudiera suplir ese lugar. No podía pedírselo a Pepper.

Y de la mano con esto… un niño requeriría una familia…

Pepper observó a Tony fijamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que su jefe está pensando tan seriamente? Podía verlo en su expresión. Estaba pensando profundamente en que responder. De alguna manera podía intuir lo que pasa por aquella excéntrica pero brillante mente, pero algo había tocado un nervio en Pepper y eso era la situación psicológica del niño.

Un niño que había presenciado la muerte de sus padres y ahora se sentía solo. Había pasado muy, pero que muy poco tiempo desde su adopción como para que pudiera ver en Tony alguien que pudiera, sino ocupar el lugar de su padre, alguien en quien poder confiar como si lo fuera. Eso le dio una idea de cuan delicada podía ser su mente en este momento.

Así que respiro hondo. En esa situación, no era nada comparada con las acciones precipitadas y alocadas de su jefe con las que ha tenido que tratar por años. Esto en si no es malo y todo fue como una buena acción.

Eso es lo que Pepper podía concluir.

-Bueno, ya nada se puede hacer. – Dirigió su mirada al castañito, que se comía tranquilamente el sándwiches, perdido en sus pensamientos – Lo peor que le podría pasar ahora es que lo abandones. Acaba de perder a sus padres. No sé qué pasaría si tú también lo abandonas. Serian demasiados golpes duros.

-No voy a abandonarle. – le dijo con total seriedad – Se lo que es perder a tus padres, Pepper. Y si, tenéis razón. Si lo he adoptado ha sido por dos motivos. Empatía y talento. Pero creo… creo que poder hacerlo bien. Además, os tengo a J.A.R.V.I.S. y a ti.

- _[_ _Yo estoy para lo que necesite, señor ]_

-¿Ves?

Pepper sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Ahora tengo que actuar como su niñera? ¿No tengo bastante contigo? – bromeó.

-¿Me acaba de llamar niño? – le preguntó a J.A.R.V.I.S. fingiendo estar sorprendido y ofendido.

- _[_ _No sabría decirle señor ]_

-…

Durante la siguiente hora Pepper se dedicó a hablar con Tony más menos lo que tendría que hacer de ahora en adelante; temas como la alimentación y la vestimenta, y más tarde la educación. Lo primero y principal, buscarle una escuela.

Tony se dedicó esa noche a hablar con el director de la Escuela Preparatoria Malibú. Issei tenía adelantado cuatro cursos respecto al que debería estar. Por eso acabaron haciendo un trato. El castañito haría un examen respecto al curso de la escuela en la que estaba antes. De ese modo podrían saber en qué curso meterle.

- _[_ _Señor, señora, lamento interrumpirles, pero parece que el joven señor está teniendo una pesadilla_ _]_

La IA mostró en una pantalla la toma de una habitación desde una esquina, donde se podía ver claramente al niño removerse inquieto en su cama. Tanto Pepper y Tony se miraron el uno al otro. Ante las palabras de J.A.R.V.I.S., ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, caminando hasta la habitación del infante. Una vez llegaron…

-Déjame esto a mí. Puedo manejarlo. – pidió Tony.

Pepper, un poco nerviosa, asintió, dejándole paso. Tony abrió lentamente la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. Se asomó, observando como el infante daba varias vueltas en la cama. Su ceño fruncido y los murmullos fueron suficientes para saber qué era lo que estaba soñando.

Entró en la habitación y caminó hasta ponerse al lado de la cama. A su mente le vino algunos recuerdos de cuando el perdió a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico. Entonces no tuvo a nadie. Él se valía solo. Pero…pero él era mucho más joven. Demasiado para su joven mente.

Le puso una mano en la cabeza, acariciándola suavemente. Al instante Issei dejó de moverse y murmurar, relajando el gesto. Durante un rato siguió haciéndolo, hasta que notó que se había relajado por completo. Entonces retiró la mano.

-No está mal para ti. Pensaba cantarle algo. Eso siempre me arrullaba cuando era pequeña, papa siempre me cantaba. - Comento Pepper a unos pasos detrás de él, mirando como ahora el niño dormía más calmado y tranquilo.

-La verdad no sabía si funcionaria o no. simplemente, hice lo que se me vino y parece haber funcionado. Puede que ver películas ñoñas haya servido para algo. – bromeo mirando al niño, que ahora lucia más tranquilo.

-Criar a un niño como él no será sencillo. Lo sabe ¿verdad señor Stark? En este momento él lo necesitara como no se lo puede imaginar. – explicó mientras se acercaba a la cama de Issei.

-Es tarde y en verdad necesito dormir. Espero que me disculpe, señor Stark, pero es momento de que me marche.

-Claro, aunque si prefieres podrías dormir en mi cama con…

-Lo lamento, pero he de declinar su oferta. – le cortó antes de terminar la frase.

Dicho esto Pepper dio media vuelta, echo una última mirada a Issei, y se marchó. Tony se quedó observando un rato más y luego se marchó a su propio cuarto para descansar.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Tony se levantó de su cama. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana. Una buena hora para levantarse. Había quedado con el director de la escuela a las diez, por lo que tenía una hora.

- _[_ _Buenos días señor. ¿Ha dormido bien? ]_– saludo el mayordomo virtual, abriendo las persianas de la habitación, iluminando esta con las luz del sol mañanero.

-Pues no te digo que no. – Respondió restregándose los ojos un poco, y mirando por la ventana al mar brillando tenuemente con la luz del sol de la mañana.

- _[ ¿Quiere que levante al señorito?]_

-Por supuesto. De paso prepara unas tostadas, y un café.

- _[_ _¿Qué le preparo al señorito? ]_

-Lo que él quiera.

XXXXX

En su habitación, Issei dormía plácidamente, o así era hasta que J.A.R.V.I.S. le despertó. Subió las persianas de la habitación, permitiendo que los rayos de luz del astro rey iluminaran el dormitorio. También empezó a sonar la radio con una canción que el castaño no pudo identificar.

-Buah. – bostezando se incorporó.

- _[_ _Buenos días señorito. Es hora de que despierte. ¿Qué le apetece desayunar? Puedo hacerle un zumo, si le apetece. ¿O prefiere un vaso de leche con cacao? ]_

-Hmmm. un zumo con tostadas. – respondió mientras bajaba de la cama e iba hasta el armario, el cual tenía su vieja ropa y algunas prendas nuevas. Eso le sorprendió.

- _[_ _Sea así. El señor le estará esperando en la cocina. A las diez irán a una escuela para hacerle un examen ]_

-¿Examen? – preguntó curioso mientras se cambiaba.

- _[_ _Exactamente. El señor Stark se puso en contacto con el director de la Escuela Preparatoria Malibú, que está cercana aquí. Estudió su antigua escuela, por lo que le van a evaluar para saber en qué curso inscribirle ]_

-Ah.

Una vez que se cambió fue hasta la cocina, donde se encontró a Tony vestido con uno de sus trajes mientras se comía una tostada, leyendo un periódico.

-Buenos días. – saludó Tony al verle bajar por las escaleras.

-Buenos días. – devolvió el saludo el infante.

Tony cogió el desayuno de Issei, colocando las tostadas, margarina, azúcar, mermelada y el vaso de leche con cacao encima de la mesa.

-Supongo que J.A.R.V.I.S. ya que habrá contado lo que haremos esta mañana, ¿no? – le preguntó mientras volvía a sentarse.

-Si.

-Bien.

El desayuno pasó en silencio. Tony observaba al castaño, que no dejaba de engullir. La verdad es que no sabía de qué charlar con él.

-Oye Issei. – le llamó, ganando su atención – Esta tarde tengo una reunión, por lo que no estaré. – al ver que el infante no hacia ningún gesto siguió hablando – Ya que te gusta construir cosas, tienes mi permiso para usar el taller. – Al castañito se le iluminaron los ojos - Pero solo si me prometes no tocar más de la cuenta.

- _[_ _Si quiere yo puedo vigilarle, señor ]_

-Bueno, si estas a su cuidado entonces me sentiré mejor.

- _[_ _¿El señor elude sus responsabilidades nuevamente? ]_

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- _[_ _La última vez que dijo que tenía una reunión se fue a Las Vegas durante tres días ]_

Issei se rio.

-Tenía una reunión… solo que en Las Vegas.

- _[_ _Este tranquilo señor ]_

-Eso me relaja.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, ambos bajaron al taller, el cual también era el garaje de los coches de lujo de Tony.

-¿En cuál te gustaría montar?

El infante paseó su mirada por todos los coches, hasta que se detuvo en uno de color naranja. Un Saleen S7.

-En ese. – señaló con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Buena elección. Tienes buen gusto. – Sonrió Tony cruzándose de brazos y asintiendo – La verdad es que lo fabricaron hace poco. Venga, vamos.

Tony se subió en el asiento del piloto mientras que Issei se subió en el asiento del copiloto.

- _[_ _Señor, por ley debe llevar un asiento especial para el señorito al no superar la altura mínima ]_

-Pues habrá que comprar un asiento. ¿Sabes de alguna tienda cercana?

XXXXX

Una media hora después el castañito se encontraba junto a Tony en el despacho del director la Escuela Preparatoria Malibú. Se trataba de un hombre de unos sesenta años. Tenía su largo cabello canoso así como su corta barba. Su altura era más bien baja, y su constitución física podría decirse que era regordeta.

Antes de llegar a la escuela, Tony había hecho una parada para comprar un asiento al infante. Lo último que necesitaba era que le dieran el follón.

-Bueno señor Stark, llevamos un mes de curso iniciado.

-Eso no importa, ¿verdad? Después de todo, he revisado el contenido y es el mismo que en su antigua escuela.

-En eso tiene razón. Pero el papeleo…

-No se preocupe por la burocracia. – le cortó sin importarle en absoluto – De eso ya me encargo yo.

El director asintió y miró a Issei.

-Bueno, si os parece podemos hacerle la prueba.

-Por supuesto. Cuanto antes mejor. – asintió observando su rolex.

El trio se levantó. El director les acompañó hasta una pequeña sala, en la cual había algunos pupitres. Dentro ya le esperaba la secretaria. Una atractiva mujer en sus treinta años. Rubia de ojos castaños bastante atractiva. No hay que decir que Tony fijó su vista en ella nada más entrar.

-Señora Smith, este es Issei. Es a quien le vamos a hacer el examen. – dicho esto abandonó la sala, volviendo a su despacho.

-Entendido. – Sonrió la mujer mientras miraba al castañito – Bien Issei. Siéntate donde gustes.

El castaño asintió y se sentó en un pupitre junto a la ventana. Poco después la mujer le puso el examen en el pupitre junto a un bolígrafo, un lápiz, goma de borrar y una calculadora.

-Si necesitas algo, avísame. ¿Ok? – Issei asintió para después fijar su vista en el examen.

Para dejarle tranquilidad, la secretaria abandonó la sala junto a Tony. El hombre no dejó escapar la oportunidad, entrando en modo playboy.

Issei, ajeno a todo eso, puso su mente a trabajar. Era un examen bastante sencillo para él. Todo eso ciertamente lo había dado en su curso, por lo que fue rellenándolo con rapidez. Apenas usó la calculadora para realizar los cálculos. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo. Cuanto más iba avanzando en el examen, más difícil se volvía. No tardó en caer en cuenta de que los problemas matemáticos eran de cursos superiores a los que el cursaba. Un niño normal se hubiera detenido, pero a él le agradaban los retos. También había preguntas de otras asignaturas, pero no les tomaba tanta importancia. Después de todo, era un niño de números.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, el castaño terminó sonriente, observando su examen. Se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia la puerta. La abrió y observó curioso la escena. La situación en la que se había encontrado a Tony y la secretaria era parecida a la que se encontraba a veces a sus padres.

Ambos adultos, al verse descubiertos, se separaron. Bueno, la mujer se separó sonrojada. Tony recuperó la compostura, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Ya has terminado? – le preguntó a su ahora hijo adoptivo.

-Si. Ya está.

-Perfecto. Entonces podemos irnos. – el infante salió, caminando hacia la salida – Luego me dice que tal ha ido. – le dijo a la asistente, guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia asintió un poco sonrojada y sonriente.

Ambos salieron de la escuela. Los niños que se encontraban haciendo gimnasia en el patio no pudieron evitar ver a ambos. Después de todo eran personas nuevas.

Una vez dentro del coche, el móvil de Tony empezó a sonar.

-Lo siento, este es el buzón del teléfono de Tony Stark. Por favor deje su mensaje después del pitido. Pi. – bromeó Tony haciendo como si fuera esa maldita vocecita que indicaba que el móvil estaba indispuesto para recibir una llamada.

El infante se rio ante la broma.

-*Señor Stark*

-¡Oh Happy! ¿Qué te cuentas? ¿Ya estas volviendo a zampar donuts?

-*Nooooo*

-Y dime, ¿de qué se trata?

-*¿Además de que haya venido y no hubiera nadie? Pues la verdad es que nada. Solo le aviso por una pequeñez.*

-Pues estupendo. ¿Y bien?

-*Pues no es nada importante. Solo que prácticamente todos los reporteros del país se encuentran en la puerta de su casa*

-Pues vaya. Haz que se larguen y ya está. Diles que estoy yendo a San Diego.

-*De acuerdo señor. Espero que funcione*

Y colgó la llamada, arrancando el motor.

-¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? – preguntó Issei, viéndole.

-Era Happy. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Es mi chofer y guardaespaldas. – el infante asintió – Pues resulta que la prensa está en mi casa, y no tengo ganas de soportarlos ahora mismo.

-A mis papas tampoco les gustaba la prensa. – comentó mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana.

La tristeza en las palabras del castañito eran más que palpables. Tony le observó de reojo mientras conducía. Durante el viaje de vuelta ninguno mencionó una sola palabra. Una vez llegaron a la mansión de Tony, Happy ya les esperaba.

-Parece ser que ha funcionado. – susurró Tony mientras bajaba del auto.

-Así es. Nada más decirles eso han salido disparados a San Diego. Pero posiblemente los tenga aquí en cuanto se den cuenta. – Explicó Happy – Hola Issei. ¿Cómo te va? – le preguntó al infante mientras se agachaba.

-Bien. Hemos ido a la Escuela Preparatoria Malibú. Me han hecho una prueba para saber en qué curso meterme.

-¿En serio? Eso es bueno. Estoy seguro de que te habrá ido bastante bien.

-Oye Issei. – Tony llamó la atención del niño – Ahora tengo una reunión, por lo que volveré tarde. Tú te debes quedar aquí. Si necesitas algo, J.A.R.V.I.S. está disponible. Si quieres puedes pedir una pizza. ¿Te gustan las pizzas? – Issei asintió – Pues bien. Pide una. Hasta luego.

El niño volvió a asentir mientras veía a ambos adultos subirse al vehículo, saliendo de los terrenos de la mansión. Una vez que se quedó completamente solo, y dado que aún no tenía hambre, se dedicó a pasear por los terrenos exteriores, explorando la mansión por fuera.

Una vez que tuvo hambre fue hasta la entrada. Cuando estaba por coger el teléfono, escucho la voz británica. Al pillarle de improviso, Issei dio un brinco y casi se le cayó el teléfono.

- _[_ _¿Desea algo, señorito? ]_

-Voy a pedir una pizza. – explicó tartamudeando por el susto.

- _[_ _Entonces déjeme llamar. Pero antes, ¿de qué desea que sea la pizza? ]_

-Hmmm. – el infante se quedó pensativo unos segundos – Una pizza carbonara con jamón york, bacon, champiñones y queso rallado mozzarella.

- _[_ _Entendido señorito. Traerán la pizza en un momento ]_

Durante la espera, el niño se entretuvo viendo la televisión. Una vez que llegó el pizzero, J.A.R.V.I.S. se encargó de "pagarle". Durante la comida estuvo preguntando a J.A.R.V.I.S. distintas cosas relacionadas con la mansión y Tony. Tenía mucha curiosidad. Entonces, una vez terminó de comer gran parte de la pizza y relajarse durante un tiempecito, bajó al taller de Tony. Cuando intentó abrir la puerta comprobó que no podía.

- _[_ _Lo lamento señorito, pero el señor puso anoche una contraseña ]_

-¿Por qué?

- _[_ _Bueno, usted pudo entrar sin problemas. Supongo que al señor no le agradó el pensar que cualquiera pudiera entrar ]_

-Ah.

- _[_ _Pero usted tiene su permiso, por lo que solo tiene que introducir la contraseña ]_

Una vez que consiguió entrar, su mente empezó a trabajar. Desde anoche, que estuvo trabajando, o divirtiéndose, con Tony, su mente tenía una idea, la cual no le había abandonado en todo el día. Cogió las herramientas necesarias y empezó a construir su idea. J.A.R.V.I.S. le ayudó en todo lo que pedía, al igual que los robots que había.

Durante las horas siguientes, Issei pudo olvidarse del accidente de sus padres por completo, disfrutando de uno de sus hobbies… inventar.

XXXXX

Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde. Tony se encontraba en su despacho, tranquilo, cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Pulsando un botón, descolgó la llamada, poniendo el altavoz.

-¿Quién es?

-*Señor Stark, soy la secretaria Smith*

-Oh, por supuesto. Y dígame, ¿ya tiene el resultado?

-*Así es señor Stark. Su hijo ha superado las expectativas. Perfectamente está cuatro años por encima del curso en el cual debería estar*

-Ya me esperaba algo parecido. ¿Entonces?

-*Si quiere mañana puede empezar las clases. Posiblemente le cueste adaptarse, pues estará en una escuela de secundaria y preparatoria. Le mandaré un mensaje con los libros que debe tener.*

-Eso no hace falta. Si quiere me lo puede decir esta tarde mientras nos tomamos algo.

-*… yo… bueno…*

-¿Le parece bien a las siete?

-*Si... Me parece bien*

-Perfecto. Entonces la veré esta tarde en la entrada de la escuela.

-*De acuerdo*

Y colgó la llamada. Sonrió mientras cogía una hoja, la hacía una bola y la lanzaba a una papelera, encestando.

-¡Tres puntos!

XXXXX

Tony regresó cuando el sol ya se había escondido y la noche ocupaba su lugar, con la luna en lo alto. Una vez entró en la mansión buscó al infante con la mirada, encontrándolo tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo.

- _[_ _Parece que ha estado ocupado, señor ]_– comentó de pronto la IA.

-¿Por qué dices eso J.A.R.V.I.S.? – Tony se hizo el idiota mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje.

- _[_ _El señor debería haber vuelto hace dos horas ]_

-He estado ocupado con la secretaria respecto a los papeles. – se excusó mientras iba a la cocina para tomarse algo.

- _[_ _¿Ocupado con el papeleo u ocupado con la secretaria? ]_– la burla en la voz británica era más que obvia.

-Te noto muy gracioso J.A.R.V.I.S.

- _[_ _En absoluto señor. Es simple curiosidad ]_

-Ya. ¿Y qué tal ha ido todo? – esta vez fijó su mirada en el durmiente niño.

- _[_ _Ha ido bien señor. Sin ningún inconveniente ]_

-¿Pero?

A pesar de no haberlo mencionado, Tony se había podido dar cuenta de que había algo que su IA no le decía. Durante varios segundos la zona se quedó en completo silencio, hasta que J.A.R.V.I.S. volvió a hablar.

- _[_ _ _Se esconde el dolor, señor. Creo que no muestra el sufrimiento por lo ocurrido a sus padres. He podido comprobar que desconecta mientras se mantiene ocupado. Pero, cuando no tiene nada que hacer, su expresión se vuelve triste_ ]_

-Ya veo.

- _[_ Creo que lo mejor sería que el señor le llevara a un psicólogo _]_

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Yo coincido con J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony se giró levemente para observar a Pepper, que acababa de entrar en la mansión. El rostro de la secretaria demostraba que tan serio era el asunto.

-Ya he dicho que lo pensare. ¿He dicho que lo pensaré? – le preguntó a J.A.R.V.I.S.

- _[_ _Lo ha dicho señor ]_

-¿Ves?

Pepper sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No me digas que ha pasado toda la tarde solo. – recriminó.

-No la ha pasado solo. Estaba con J.A.R.V.I.S. Y es más, parece que incluso se ha estado entreteniendo en mi taller. – explicó mientras bajaba por las escaleras hasta su taller.

-¿Le has dejado solo en tu taller? Eso es muy peligroso. – advirtió un poco asustada.

-Es suficientemente listo como para saber que es peligroso y no. – murmuró mientras introducía la contraseña, entrando.

-Estamos hablando de un niño.

-Un niño con un coeficiente intelectual de unos ciento setenta puntos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó asombrada.

-Ah, aquí esta. – Sonrió mientras cogía una cosa y la ponía encima de su escritorio – Esta mañana hemos ido a la Escuela Preparatoria Malibú, que también es la más cercana a esta casa. Menuda coincidencia, ¿a qué si? Y le hemos hecho un examen. Y, si eso no te parece demasiado, aquí está la otra prueba.

Se hizo a un lado, dejando a Pepper observar el trabajo que el infante había realizado. Era una pequeña maqueta de cartón que se iluminaba con un sistema eléctrico que el infante había creado. Para Tony era algo más que simple, pero para Pepper era algo impresionante. Por muy inteligente que dijeran que fuera, no podía creerse que hubiera hecho algo así.

-Yo… creo que le he subestimado. – Admitió – No conozco a ningún niño de ocho años que sea capaz de hacer esto.

-Y seguro que tampoco de doce.

-Tampoco. – volvió a admitir con una pequeña risa.

-No deberías de asombrarte tanto. Ya te lo dije ayer. Ese niño tiene un gran potencial. No digo que me vaya a igualar. Miento. Incluso podría llegar a hacerlo si ese potencial y ese talento se desarrolla adecuadamente. Es un diamante embreto… y pienso desarrollar ese talento y potencial. – Terminó en un susurro mientras observaba también la maqueta – Bueno, entonces te espero mañana para desayunar.

-¿Desayunar? – se irguió asombrada por las palabras de su jefe.

-Por supuesto. Tienes que llevar a Issei a la escuela.

-P-pero…

-Yo tengo una reunión. Así que aquí a las ocho. Las clases empiezan a las nueve. – dijo sonriente para después salir del taller, dejando a Pepper sola e impactada. Sabía que tendría que hacer de niñera más de una vez… pero no esperaba que tan pronto.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

A la mañana siguiente Tony e Issei se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente cuando Pepper asomó por la entrada.

-Oh, buenos días. – saludó Tony mientras devoraba una tostada.

-Buenos días señor Stark. Buenos días Issei. – saludó mientras avanzaba hasta la mesa de la parte de la cocina.

El infante saludó con la mano ya que tenía la boca llena de cereales.

-Los libros están en su mochila, a tu izquierda. – indicó Tony. La pelirroja giró su cuello, encontrando una mochila con ruedas.

-¿Una mochila con ruedas?

-Es mejor así. Tienen demasiados libros. Me pregunto cómo es que no hay más niños con problemas de espaldas por culpa de cargar mochilas con tantos libros. – bromeó.

-Por algo tienen taquillas. ¿Os queda mucho? Las clases empiezan dentro de media hora. – recordó mientras miraba su móvil.

-Tranquila. Hay tiempo. – Tony agitó su mano, restándole importancia.

-No me parecería adecuado que llegara tarde en su primer día. – recriminó.

-No llegará tarde. Happy no lo permitirá.

-…

-¿Has desayunado?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué si has desayunado? Te noto un poco perdida esta mañana. – bromeó nuevamente.

-Si. Ya he desayunado. – aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

-Vaya. Lastima. Tenemos unos gofres muy buenos. – dijo mientras mostraba unos gofres, de los cuales el castañito cogió rápidamente – Oye, déjame alguno.

Issei por su parte solo sonrió.

FLASH

-¿¡Que!?

Pepper se volteó rápidamente hacia donde vino el flash. Parado en medio del salón se encontraba sonriente el guardaespaldas de Tony, Happy, con una cámara en mano. Acababa de echar una foto.

-Y con eso es oficial. En cuanto pueda la agregaré al álbum. – sonrió el guardaespaldas.

-¡Hola Happy! – saludó feliz Issei.

-Hola Issei. ¿Un buen desayuno?

-¡Si!

-¿Sabes una cosa? Eso que acabas de hacer se llama invasión de morada. No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para tomar fotos. - hablo irónicamente Tony – J.A.R.V.I.S, es raro que no hayas dicho nada.

- _[_ _El señor Hogan me lo pidió. Y veo que ha sido por un buen motivo ]_

-Bueno, solo vengo a mi centro laboral, como todos los días. – Indicó sin perder su sonrisa – Y bueno, siempre llevo mi cámara de última generación. Así que simplemente aproveche. – Explicó mientras veía la foto recién tomada – No está nada mal. Sin duda una buena cámara. – se acercó hasta la mesa, mostrando la foto al trio.

En dicha foto se veía la imagen plasmada de ellos desayunando, con Tony e Issei desayunando y Pepper frente a ambos. Lo curioso es que Issei miraba fijamente a la cámara, sonriendo.

-Parece ser que has sido el único en darte cuenta de su presencia. – le dijo Pepper a Issei.

El solo sonrió aún más.

-Bien, me parece que es hora de irnos. – Indicó Happy – Venga Issei, arreando, que es gerundio.

XXXXX

Happy aparcó en la entrada de la Escuela Preparatoria Malibú. El lugar estaba lleno de autos de otros padres así como tres autobuses escolares. Los alumnos entraban, aunque algún que otro se le quedaba mirando al infante. Pepper bajó del vehículo siendo seguida por Issei, que llevaba su mochila con ruedas. Ya que era el primer día del infante, era normal que fuera junto a él.

-Espera aquí. – ordenó a Happy, el cual asintió, apoyándose en el coche.

Ambos, mujer y niño, dejaron las puertas que limitaban la escuela con el exterior. En la entrada principal al edificio, el castañito pudo ver a la rubia secretaria, que le esperaba sonriente.

-Hola Issei. Gusto de verte. – Saludó - ¿Y usted es?

-Encantada. Soy Pepper Potts.

-Ah, sí, la asistente del señor Stark. – la pelirroja tuvo que forzar la sonrisa – Ya me avisó de que usted le traería.

-Así que el señor Stark ya le informó.

-Exacto. Estuvimos hablando sobre los estudios de Issei.

-Y lo que no son los estudios. – murmuró Pepper tan bajo que solo ella lo escuchó.

-Bien. A partir de aquí ya me encargo yo. Un placer conocerla.

-Un placer. Nos vemos después de clase. – le dijo al infante para después volver al coche.

-Vamos Issei.

El niño asintió, entrando al edificio junto a la secretaria. La rubia guio al infante hasta la que sería su taquilla, donde dejó la mayoría de sus libros y libretas, para después llevarlo hasta la que sería su clase durante el resto del curso.

Debido a que aún no empezaban las clases, la secretaria pudo presentarle al profesor.

-Disculpe, profesor Lorenz, he venido a traerle al alumno nuevo, Issei Hyodo.

El susodicho profesor era un hombre de unos sesenta años, calvo con una corta barba. Su aspecto serio imponía respeto a los alumnos.

-Un placer. – saludó el castañito educadamente.

-Encantado. – Saludó el anciano seriamente – Gracias por haberlo traído señora Smith.

-Lo dejo a su cuidado. – dicho esto abandonó el aula.

-Bien Hyodo, puedes sentarte ahí. – El anciano profesor señaló la primera fila al lado de la ventana, un asiento libre que habían preparado el día anterior – Cuando te presente dices algo de ti. No hace falta que sea demasiado.

-Entendido.

-Ah, una cosa. Parece ser que eres lo suficientemente listo como para que te hayan adelantado cuatro cursos. Espero que no te quedes rezagado.

-Lo intentaré.

-Bien.

El castaño avanzó hasta su asiento. Era más bajo que el de sus compañeros, pues sin duda él era más bajo. Al estar con chicos de doce años, la diferencia de altura era bastante notable.

Sus ahora compañeros de clase le observaban de distinta manera. La gran mayoría con curiosidad, alguno con no buenas intenciones y otros amigablemente. El castaño repasó también a sus compañeros para luego fijar su mirada en la ventana, observando el patio.

-Ejem. – el profesor llamó la atención del alumnado. Las clases ya habían empezado – Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero. Viene de otro Estado y ayer realizó un examen especial. Debido a dicho examen ha sido adelantando cuatro cursos. Espero que lo tratéis bien. – Miró al infante – Preséntate.

El castañito se incorporó.

-Hola, mi nombre es Issei Hyodo y tengo ocho años.

-¿Y que hace un enano como tú en esta clase? Es para los mayores. – dijo con arrogancia un chico.

-En realidad es para los que tienen los conocimientos necesarios como para estar en esta clase. – Sonrió Issei – Si estoy aquí es porque he demostrado que tengo esos conocimientos. ¿No te parece?

Zas, en toda la boca. El otro chico se quedó callado. Lorenz sonrió de medio lado. El chico arrogante había repetido curso al suspender cuatro de las asignaturas, aun con las recuperaciones.

-Bien. Ya te has presentado. Ahora empezamos con las clases de matemáticas.

Con la orden del anciano, todos sacaron su libro de matemáticas, así como una libreta, bolígrafo, lápiz, goma de borrar y una calculadora.

XXXXX

Una vez terminada la primera clase, Lorenz abandonó el aula después de dejar un par de ejercicios. No era uno de esos profesores que dejaba una montaña de ejercicios solo de su asignatura.

El castañito sintió como alguien se le acercaba. Suponía de quien se trataba, por lo que solo pudo suspirar antes de tener al chico arrogante delante.

-¿Te crees muy listo, enano?

Para Issei no era la primera vez que tenía problemas con abusones. En su antigua escuela tuvo problema con dos. Claro que estos eran más de su edad, pero este le sacaba cinco años. Los cuatro de diferencia por curso más otro por repetir.

Al ver que el infante no contestaba golpeó la mesa con ambas manos con fuerza, pero ni se inmutó.

-Me estas cabreando.

-¿Te sientes mejor por meterte con alguien más pequeño que tú? ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? ¿Te es imposible ganarle a alguien así? ¿Acaso solo golpeando a los más pequeños y débiles que tú es el único modo para que te consideres un macho alfa?

 _Uuuhhh_

Los demás se asombraron al ver como el más pequeño de ellos plantaba cara al mayor de todos ellos.

El abusón, rojo de la vergüenza y la ira, agarró al infante del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del asiento, acercándolo, con el puño preparado para golpearle.

-¡Basta ya! – Exclamó una voz femenina - ¡Josep, suéltale ahora mismo! ¡Es tu único aviso!

La chica era bastante alta, casi tanto como el mato. Cabellera roja y ojos verdes. Su nombre era Marilyn Cooper, hija de un militar de las fuerzas especiales. Si bien podría decirse que era un poco marimacho, solo hacía uso de sus habilidades de combate, enseñada por su padre, cuando no había otra opción… aunque le gustaba enfrentarse a los abusones.

-¿O que harás? – amenazó mientras soltaba al castaño, encarándose con la chica.

-Te aseguro que te dolerá.

 _Uuuhhh_

Ni corto ni perezoso, el abusón intenta golpear a la chica, la cual esquiva el puñetazo, aplicando una llave de judo, agarrando su brazo, girando su cuerpo, inclinándolo, aprovechando la fuerza del abusón y la suya propia para elevarlo sobre su espalda…

PUM

Lanzándolo contra el suelo. Sonriendo con arrogancia, la joven pelirroja observa al abusón, el cual estaba llorando por el golpe.

-Jope tía, ¿no te has pasado un poco? – preguntó divertido un chico rubio de ojos azules.

Su nombre era Tom Wood, un prodigio en el campo del arte. Hijo de un par de artistas, el joven tenía talento para la pintura y escultura, además de saber tocar muchos instrumentos.

-¿Tú crees? Nah. Tiene lo que se merece. – se encogió de hombros, aun con la sonrisa arrogante.

-¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?! – exclamó una profesora que entró en el aula.

Su cara se horrorizó al observar al abusón en el suelo.

-¡Ella me ha golpeado! – exclamó este, aun con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

La profesora dirigió su vista a la pelirroja.

-A mí no me mire. Intentó golpear al nuevo y luego a mí. Yo solo me defendí. – explicó relajadamente.

-Eso es cierto. – asintió Tom, apoyando a su amiga.

Los demás alumnos asintieron. La profesora, después de soltar un suspiro, mandó al abusón a la enfermería. Durante el recreo ordenó a Issei, Tom y Marilyn ir a la sala del director para explicar lo ocurrido.

XXXXX

-¿Y bien? – preguntó el director mientras apoyaba los codos en su escritorio.

-No hay mucho que explicar. Ese abusón intentó agredirle a él primero y luego a mí. Yo solo me defendí. – explicó Marilyn.

-¿Eso es cierto? – le preguntó al castañito, el cual asintió - ¿Y sabes por qué motivo ha intentado agredirte?

-Porque no le gusta que le lleven la contraria. – contestó con simpleza.

-Explícate.

-El intentó intimidarme, cosa que no consiguió. Al ver que le plantaba cara y no me dejaba amedrentar intentó usar la fuerza para doblegarme, pero ella intervino. Luego pasó lo que pasó.

-Entiendo. ¿Quién puede corroborar esa historia?

-Toda el aula, por supuesto. – contestó la pelirroja.

-Marilyn, me parece que no te lo preguntaba a ti. – comentó el rubio sonriente.

-Bien. Ya podéis volver a vuestra aula.

-¿Va a llamar a nuestros padres?

-Serán informados de lo ocurrido, pero no tendréis castigo. Pero Cooper, intente no usar la fuerza. – le advirtió.

-Solo la uso si me amenazan físicamente, director. – sonrió mientras el trio salía del aula.

Una vez afuera, el trio se sonrió.

-Creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. – Dijo el rubio – Mi nombre es Tom Wood. Un placer. – sonrió mientras le extendía la mano.

-Un placer. – sonrió también el castañito mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-¡Y yo soy Marilyn Cooper! ¡A partir de ahora seré tu guardaespaldas! – exclamó la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa mientras le saludaba dándole un "suave" golpe en la espalda. Tan "suave" fue que por poco lo tira pa' lante. – Me has caído bien pitufo.

XXXXX

El resto de clases pasó bastante rápido para el infante. Una vez terminaron, los alumnos salieron como jauría de las aulas, queriendo salir cuanto antes de ese "infierno" llamado escuela.

Issei, junto a sus nuevos amigos Marilyn y Tom, salieron más calmadamente. Los tres se reían de lo sucedido en las horas siguientes a la reunión con el director. El abusón no se había vuelto a acercar a Issei o Marilyn. Es más, cuando la pelirroja le miraba, este se ponía tenso y desviaba la mirada, asustado, cosa que provocaba el aumento del ego de la pelirroja.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana. – se despidió el castañito al ver en la entrada a Pepper, que le esperaba al lado del vehículo en el cual llegó.

Los otros dos se despidieron, subiendo a uno de los autobuses. Una vez que el infante se metió en el coche, Pepper le vio fijamente.

-Me ha llamado el director, comentándome lo que ha pasado.

-Bien hecho chaval. Nunca hay que amilanarse ante un abusón. – comentó Happy muy contento.

-Happy. – advirtió.

-¡Pero si no ha pasado nada! ¡Este pequeño valiente solo le ha plantado cara, no ha hecho nada más! – se carcajeó divertido.

-… tienes razón. Pero intenta no meterte en líos, ¿vale?

El infante solo sonrió alegre. Su mente rememoró estos dos últimos días. La verdad es que había ido bastante bien. Pero entonces desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, para que nadie viera la tristeza que reflejaba sus ojos.

Durante el viaje de vuelto el trio habló de cosas triviales, entre ellos las dos nuevas amistades del infante, hasta que Pepper tocó un tema delicado pero necesario.

-Oye Issei. Hemos pensado que sería buena idea que fueras a visitar a alguien. Podría ayudarte.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el infante con clara duda en su rostro.

-Bueno, has pasado por un momento difícil, y hemos pensado que sería buena idea que hablaras de esto con alguien. Creemos que no somos los más adecuados para esto, por el momento.

-Un psicólogo. – murmuró.

-Así es. Veras, Tony pasó por lo mismo que tú, pero el tenia veintiún años, por lo que hemos decidido…

-Has decidido. – cortó Happy sonriente.

-HEMOS – hizo énfasis en la palabra – decidido que será lo mejor por el momento. ¿Qué te parece?

El castañito simplemente se encogió de hombros. No sabía que Tony perdió también a sus padres, por lo que a lo mejor en un futuro podrían hablar tranquilamente de ello.

-¿Y por qué no Tony?

-Bueno… veras… Tony no es la persona adecuada para esto. Al menos no por el momento. – explicó con una sonrisa falsa.

Conociendo a Tony como le conocía, Pepper podía asegurar que los métodos del hombre no serían los más adecuados para un niño de ocho años.

-Ya veo.

XXXXX

Una vez el vehículo llegó a la mansión, Happy dejó aparcado el coche en la entrada, bajando los tres. Una vez adentro pudieron percibir el olor de la comida.

- _[_ _Bienvenidos]_ \- saludó J.A.R.V.I.S. – _[_ _El señor se encuentra indispuesto, pero no tardará en subir ]_

-Ya me esperaba algo así. – Suspiró Pepper – Oye Happy… - el hombre no se encontraba a su lado, ni tampoco Issei - ¿Happy? ¿Issei?

-¡Estamos en la cocina! – exclamó el guardaespaldas.

La mujer caminó hasta la cocina, encontrándose con ambos, sentados en unas sillas, degustando un plato de arroz. El infante había dejado su mochila apartada.

-¿Tony a cocinado? – preguntó asombrada la mujer.

- _[_ _No. El señor no ha cocinado. Ha llamado a un restaurante. Lo más probable es que se hubiera encontrado la cocina en llamas si el señor hubiera cocinado ]_

-No lo creo. – comentó Tony, apareciendo por las escaleras – No cocino tan mal.

- _[_ _La última vez destrozó una sartén al intentar hacer unas salchichas, señor ]_

-Bueno, dejemos ese tema apartado. ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

-Bastante bien. Este chico ha demostrado tenerlos bien puestos.

-¡Happy! – exclamó Pepper ante la expresión del guardaespaldas.

-Cuéntame. – le pidió Tony mientras cogía un plato y se serbia, ignorando a la pelirroja.

Ambos, Happy e Issei, empezaron a contarle a Tony lo ocurrido en su primer día de escuela. Pepper solo suspiró para después sentarse y comer.

Es tarde Tony e Issei bajaron al taller. Allí Tony puso al infante en una silla frente a un ordenador. Se dedicó toda la tarde a enseñarle a Issei los principios básicos de la programación informática. Software y hardware. Y, tal y como esperaba, el castañito aprendía rápidamente, aunque, como es lo más normal, también cometía sus fallos.

-Bien, eso es, ahora intenta poner ese esquema en el anterior, como harías para comunicarlos.

Ambos se encontraban en medio de la sala, interactuando con el motor holográfico, e Issei se encontraba con dos circuitos básicos, para un ordenador sencillo. Su tarea era simple, realizar una conexión entre ambos.

-Si hago esto… estaría bien. - girando sus pequeñas manos mientras creaba una interfaz entre ambos.

-Ciertamente está bien. Es sencilla pero nada mal para tu primer intento. Ahora dime ¿cómo…? – antes de que pudiese continuar alguien llamo.

- _[_ _Señor, señorito, la señora Potts acaba de llegar y ha pedido que ambos suban al vestíbulo ] _\- cuando J.A.R.V.I.S. hizo el anuncio ambos se quedaron mirando un momento luego de asentir.

-J.A.R.V.I.S., guarda el trabajo de Issei, terminaremos esto más tarde.

Ambos dejaron el taller y subieron hasta el piso principal, donde se encontraba Pepper junto a un hombre de corto cabello castaño claro con algunas canas, unas gafas con monturas gruesas y un traje casual.

-Pepper. – saludó Tony a su secretaria y luego fijó su vista en el otro hombre - ¿Y usted es?

-Mi nombre es Leonard Colbert, un placer conocerlo señor Stark. – se presentó el susodicho extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-¿A que debemos el honor de su visita? – preguntó luego de estrechar la mano.

-El señor Colbert es alguien que ha venido a ver a Issei, el psicólogo. – Explicó Pepper - ¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté al venir de clase? – le preguntó al niño, el cual asintió – Bien, preséntate.

-Hola mi nombre es Issei. - el saludo fue normal y cordial, en un tono algo agudo, una propia voz de niño, y extendió su mano, instando a estrechar la mano con el anciano.

-Oh, eres educado. Muy bien, muy bien. Si les parece, podemos empezar ya. – sugirió el psicólogo.

Pepper cogió una silla para que el psicólogo se sentara frente al sofá, donde se encontraban sentados Pepper, Issei y Tony.

-Bien, entonces comencemos. Así que dime Issei, ¿cómo te sientes?

Y con eso la sesión de entrevista para evaluar el comportar y sentir del pequeño empezaba. Dicha entrevista se alargó hasta el atardecer.

-Bien, esta fue una muy buena charla. Issei eres un niño bastante listo. ¿Qué te parece si la próxima vez jugamos algo mientras hablamos? - propuso el señor Colbert, a lo que el niño asintió.

-Issei, ¿por qué no vas a la cocina y pides a J.A.R.V.I.S. que comience a preparar la cena? Nosotros debemos hablar de algo con el señor Colbert. – le pidió Pepper, a lo cual Issei asintió, marchándose.

-Ustedes dirán. – comentó el señor Colbert.

-Bueno, vera, la cosas es que…

Y así Pepper, ayudada por Tony, explicaba la situación.

-Ya veo. Ciertamente leí de ello en la solicitud, aunque en el documento la información era algo superficial. Bueno, entonces analizare a fondo su caso, aunque debo decir que en una primera entrevista es difícil tener un perfil claro de él, así que espero que me den un día para dejar algunas cosas arregladas y poder acomodar una sesión.

Algunos minutos más tarde el hombre se retiró despidiéndose del niño. Las horas pasaron tranquilas hasta que al castaño le toco ir a dormir. Ya entrada la noche en el despacho de Tony, él y Pepper estaban conversando, Pepper informó a Tony de que Issei tendría cita con el psicólogo una vez por semana.

-Así que ese abuelito es el psicólogo. Me da espina de hablador ¿sabes? - comentó bebiendo un poco de brandy.

-Es un profesional bien versado en el comportamiento infantil. Tiene buenas recomendaciones, según he confirmado. Cómo psicólogo era de los mejores en la costa este. – explicó Pepper bebiendo por su parte un poco de zumo.

-Entonces las sesiones, dime de que trataran. ¿Tienes el contenido de eso?

-No hay porque preocuparse, he enviado un fax con la situación de Issei, así como he preparado un contrato de confidencialidad a su oficina con respecto al caso.

-Hum, como se esperaba de ti bien, si eso está aclarado entonces perfecto. Dime ¿cómo van las cosas? - pregunto un tanto dudoso.

-Bueno he conseguido aclarar algunos asuntos, algunas entregas están retrasadas, pero siguen estando dentro de lo especificado. Por cierto Obadiah Stane ha preguntado por ti y vendrá en una semana. tiene que terminar uno asuntos en la rama europea-

-Ah es cierto. Intenta que sea cuando no esté Issei.

-Me parece bien. Pensaremos en eso luego. hay otra cosa que también debemos de arreglar.

El serio tono de Pepper sorprendió a Tony durante un instante, aunque su mente no tardó en saber de qué hablaba la mujer.

-La prensa… – murmuró observando el líquido de su copa.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde la adopción de Issei y las fotografías habían inundado los escritorios de las revistas y periódicos que buscaban hacerse con la noticia de la adopción de Tony Stark.

Pero debido a que había varias fotos distintas con incongruencias de tiempo en cuanto a viajes por todo el país de costa a costa, los periodistas se habían mantenido alejados de la mansión.

-Este será un fin de semana molesto… -se quejó de ello.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente, el infante volvió a su escuela. Tom y Marilyn le facilitaban el trato y contacto con los demás alumnos del centro. El día de ayer Issei se convirtió en el fenómeno de turno, como era de esperar. Las clases pasaron sin mayores incidentes. El abusón ni intentó siquiera acercarse al nuevo, pues la advertencia de Marilyn le había calado muy hondo. Por otra parte, ambos jóvenes, junto al resto de compañeros, no dejaban de asombrarse ante los conocimientos de Issei. Ahora entendían del porqué estaba en su clase.

La vuelta a casa había sido bastante tranquila. A diferencia de la otra vez, esta vez solo fue Happy, aunque no hizo falta más para que el joven infante se divirtiera. Happy era como un tío divertido y le agradaba su presencia. La comida en la mansión fue bastante amena, pues Pepper y Tony solían hablar de trabajo y Happy o J.A.R.V.I.S. eran los únicos que "habían" caso a Issei.

Luego de comer y hacer sus deberes, Issei decidió sentarse en el sofá del salón y ver un rato la televisión. Pepper y Tony seguían en el comedor, hablando sobre citas, reuniones, asistencia a ciertos eventos y otros temas que al castañito poco le interesaba. Por su parte, Happy acababa de irse al aseo por una urgencia intestinal.

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando Issei empezó a notar una leve picazón en la cabeza. Se la rascó esperando a que parara, pero esta solo se hizo más fuerte, sacándole varias muecas.

- _[_ _Señor, señora, me parece que algo le pasa al señorito ]_

Ambos adultos dejaron de hablar del trabajo para fijar su mirada en Issei, que hacia muecas mientras se acariciaba la cabeza.

-¿Issei? ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó Pepper preocupada.

Issei no respondió sino que simplemente se agarró la cabeza mientras se quejaba. Al instante Pepper se acercó hasta el sofá mientras Tony llenaba un vaso de agua, llevándoselo de inmediato al niño.

-Issei, dime que te ocurre. – pidió nerviosa.

-Ten, mira, bebe esto.

A pesar de tenderle el vaso Issei no abría los ojos, o por lo menos no en el momento. Pero un par de segundos después si los abrió. La mirada de Tony e Issei se encontraron, y durante un instante, a los ojos de Tony, los ojos de Issei habían cambiado. Habían sido reemplazados por unos ojos que no corresponden a ningún humano, sino a los de un gato o un reptil.

La pupila de sus ojos castaños claro o incluso podría decirse que miel, había cambiado, tomando una forma rasgada. Pero fue solo un segundo, un parpadeo. Luego los ojos del niño habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Me duele la cabeza. - se quejó mirando a Pepper mientras pequeñas lágrimas se empezaban a formar en el rabillo de sus ojos, evidenciando entonces el dolor por el cual debía de estar pasando.

Pepper solo se lo quedo mirando un instante.

-¿Te duele algo más? ¿Puedes verme bien? – preguntó con gran preocupación.

Viendo entonces como en el ojo izquierdo un líquido que no debería de salir de ahí empezaba a escurrirse. Un segundo después lo mismo ocurrió con una de sus fosas nasales.

Issei estaba sangrando.

-¡Tony!

Cuando fijo la mirada en Pepper y luego en Issei, vio que ella estaba sosteniendo un pañuelo, el cual estaba manchado con rojo. Cuando miró al niño notó que del ojo izquierdo estaba saliendo sangre.

-¡Vámonos al hospital! – apremió mientras llamaba a Happy para que fuera a por el coche y avisara al hospital.

El guardaespaldas sacó su móvil mientras caminaba afuera del edificio.

-Sí, le digo que el niño tiene sangrado por el ojo y nariz… Si es una emergencia. Prepare una unidad, iremos para haya en seguida. – cortó la llamada, mirando a Tony antes de salir por la puerta – Ya notifique al hospital. Ya podemos irnos.

-Bien.

Sin vacilar ni un segundo cargó al infante, importándole más bien poco que su ropa se manchara con la sangre. Ambos adultos salieron afuera de la mansión, donde Happy ya tenía el coche arrancado y listo para el rápido viaje hasta el hospital más cercano.

* * *

 _ **Cuatro horas después – Hospital central privado de Malibú**_

-¿Entonces qué crees que sea? - pregunto Pepper un poco preocupada mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Tony estaba sentado en uno de los tantos asientos que había en la zona, asientos no muy cómodos desgraciadamente. Happy se mantenía de pie, apenas moviéndose un poco para no sentir entumecidas las piernas o los pies.

Issei había sido llevado de inmediato a la clínica en cuando presento los síntomas de sangrado. No sabían que fue lo que ocurrió. Primero un dolor fuerte en su cabeza y luego el sangrando. Los puso nerviosos, no le habían visto desde hace una hora y media y los tres estaban preocupados.

-No lo sé Pepper. Tú estabas conmigo y ambos sabemos que esto vino de repente. – Respondió Tony incorporándose – No se supone que los niños sangren de la nada. Si cuando juegan pero no así de repente, sin un supuesto motivo.

-Es que no se… nunca he oído de alguien que sangre después de un dolor en la cabeza… Estoy preocupada Tony, muy preocupada por Issei.

-Issei estará bien, está a cargo de los mejores doctores del hospital. Si tiene algo ellos lo curaran. Estoy segura de eso.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escucharon el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a su posición. El trio volteó sus cabezas, viendo que se trataba de un hombre en sus cuarenta, con bata blanca y un estetoscopio sobre el cuello. Traía en su mano izquierda una tabla transparente de plástico.

-¿Señor Stark?

Habían indicado que estarían en el pasillo esperando. Cuando habían entrado al hospital un par de enfermeras esperaban al niño en emergencias, llevándoselo de inmediato hacía pediatría, luego a neurología y ahora estaban a la espera del análisis de este último. Estaban esperando el diagnostico medico acerca de las resonancias magnéticas y el escaneo neuronal.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Soy el Doctor Michaels, neurólogo en jefe. ¿Tiene un minuto? Necesita venir a ver esto.

-¿Podemos entrar nosotros también? – preguntó Pepper al notar que no la había incluido.

El doctor miró a Tony, esperando una respuesta. El susodicho asintió.

-Claro. Pueden venir. Síganme por favor.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y avanzó por el pasillo, siendo seguido de los tres adultos. Le siguieron de cerca por el corredor pasando por algunos cuartos donde otros niños estaban en camas, mientras otros doctores o enfermeras les atendían.

-Es aquí. Entren por favor.

Llegaron a una sala con varios monitores y una ventana. Al otro lado de la ventana había una enorme maquina blanca que se mantenía girando. En la cama de al lado se encontraba Issei durmiendo.

-Bueno, hicimos chequeos de rutina y escaneos cerebrales. Revisamos sus signos vitales y actividad cerebral. Todo está en perfectas condiciones. Ahora… - se acercó a un panel donde un operador estaba asesorando el funcionamiento del escáner – Señor Stark, él es el especialista en neurología, el doctor Brishman. - el mencionado era un joven adulto de largo cabello pelirrojo con un poco de barba.

-Un placer conocerles. – saludó.

-No quiero sonar maleducado pero, ¿podrían decirnos que es lo que le pasa? ¿Hay algo en el que este mal? – exigió saber Tony.

-Tranquilo, señor Stark. No hay nada mal con su hijo. De hecho está muy bien. Se le hizo exámenes de sangre y orina para descartar cualquier posible enfermedad, pero todo arrojo negativo para cualquier enfermedad. Es un niño bastante sano, pero…

-Como no, aquí viene el pero.

-Lo mejor será que lo vean ustedes mismos. Miren la pantalla. - apareciendo ante la indicación del médico, la imagen de un cerebro en una pantalla – Las zonas rojas son las zonas donde la actividad cerebral es continua y en desarrollo. Este es el esquema del cerebro normal de un niño de ocho años. Las zonas verdes es la sinapsis neural que existe en el cerebro para ese entonces. – Alrededor de un treinta por ciento del cerebro estaba en verde – La zona roja es la parte del cerebro que está desarrollándose, mientras que la parte amarilla es la parte que permanece en estado de espera durante el crecimiento hasta la etapa adulta.

Tanto Tony como Pepper como Happy miraban atentos la imagen. Pepper apretaba sus manos nerviosa, pensando en un sinfín de posibles enfermedades que podrían estar relacionadas con el cerebro. Tony y Happy se mantenían más serenos.

-Esta es la imagen del escáner cerebral que se le ha realizado.

Entonces la pantalla se partió en dos. A la izquierda la imagen del cerebro anterior y a la derecha la imagen del cerebro de Issei, solo que con una gran diferencia. El color verde primaba.

-Para no irnos por las ramas y confundirlos, básicamente el cerebro de su hijo ha alcanzado el máximo de su desarrollo. Incluso diría que su cerebro tiene las conexiones nerviosas y sinapsis neural de un adolescente. Un extraordinario desarrollo prematuro para abreviar las cosas. – Con la explicación del doctor, Happy estaba relativamente sorprendido, al igual que Pepper – Para haceros una idea, seguramente antes de los seis habría llegado a su máximo, pero ese máximo ha sido muy bien trabajado y desarrollado. Esto solo es posible verlo en súper dotados.

Pero aunque Happy y Pepper estuvieran tan sorprendidos, Tony no lo estaba tanto. En parte él también tenía un cerebro como el suyo a esa edad, o incluso más desarrollado.

-Entonces doctor, ¿eso quiere decir que Issei no tiene ninguna afección medica complicada con su cerebro? - pregunto algo más tranquila Pepper.

-Pues es así. Este niño no presenta ningún mal funcionamiento en su cerebro, ninguna anomalía actual o futura, ningún indicio de cáncer tampoco. Quizás estrés ocasionado por alguna presión emocional hayan sido los causantes.

Escuchando la posible teoría del doctor, se percataron de ello. Issei estaba reprimiendo demasiado sus emociones y posiblemente esa hubiera sido la causa.

-Pero… ¿este estrés puede causar tales cosas? – preguntó Happy.

-Bueno, considerando el nivel psicosocial de un niño es normal. El cambio abrupto en sus patrones de pensamiento y la asimilación de información son diferente en un adulto. Así que sí, un niño puede llegar a estresarse debido a esto. Incluso con este desarrollo cerebral, su mente aún sigue siendo algo inmadura y la transición de información de esa manera es una carga excesiva para manejarla. – con esa explicación estaba claro que no se trataba de alguna enfermedad.

-Pero entonces ¿y el sangrado? ¿Eso es normal o es un asunto a parte? – pregunto Pepper, había entendido en parte algo, pero eso no explicaba el sangrado.

-Bueno, la parte del sangrado… hicimos algunos hemogramas y resulto que tenía ciertos capilares cerca del cerebro. Los cambios abruptos provocaron una aceleración de circulación y los capilares no pudieron soportar la presión. Reventaron. – cuando dijo eso la expresión de Pepper mostraba que estaba ansiosa, así que decisión tranquilizarla – Sin embargo, horas más tarde repetimos el hemograma. Quizás este se haya simplemente atrofiado, pero no encontramos daño alguno el capilar. Está en perfectas condiciones. Quizás se haya tratado de algún capilar suelto o algún viejo coagulo. Sin embargo, no hay nada actualmente que pudiese poner en riesgo su salud, así que estén tranquilos. – con esa explicación una expresión de alivio se vio en los rostros del trio.

-Y actualmente ¿cómo se encuentra? ¿Podemos verlo? – pregunto Pepper.

-No hay problema. De momento estamos terminando de hacerle una resonancia para descartar síntomas posteriores. Saldrá en unos diez minutos, no habrá problema. Se le mantendrá en observación unas horas. Podrán llevárselo esta misma tarde. – explicó sonriente.

Luego de ese aviso el doctor se excusó y les guio una enfermera que pareció reconocer a Tony. Sin embargo le atribuyo el parecido a una coincidencia y no dijo nada. Al final pudieron verlo luego de la resonancia y todo transcurrió bien. Hasta las tres de la tarde, hora en la que se fueron del hospital y gracias a la prudencia de la administración del hospital, la prensa no se enteró y tanto Tony como Pepper, con un dormido Issei, pudieron dejar el hospital mientras Happy manejaba el auto.

-Entonces Issei no tiene nada. – murmuró Happy girando en una calle y deteniéndose cuando el semáforo cambio a rojo.

-Fue solo un susto, pero nada más que eso. ¿Tuviste problemas con los periodistas Happy? – preguntó Tony

-Mi contacto en San Diego soltó una vieja foto tuya en el club de golf, volaron para ya cuando mostraron esta junto a un niño. Sin problemas por una semana máximo. - como siempre, Happy salvando de los molestos periodistas a Tony desde tiempos inmemoriales.

-Envíale un jugoso bono para navidad.

-Happy detente en la dulcería de la esquina. Compraremos helado para más tarde. - ante el anuncio de la única mujer del vehículo, ambos hombres se sorprendieron – Papa solía comprarme helado si teníamos que ir al hospital. – Explicó algo avergonzada por tanta atención repentina – Así que ¿por qué no comprarle algo a Issei?

Ambos asintieron. Al final compraron varios helados al no poder saber cuál era el favorito del castañito.

XXXXX

El día termino de transcurrir sin muchos cambios a excepción de una charla breve que Issei respecto a que haría por la siguiente semana libre.

Al día siguiente, tal como había dicho Happy ningún periodista o fotógrafo estuvo cerca a la casa, por lo que Pepper acompañada por Issei nuevamente en su triciclo se fueron a hacer ejercicio, y nuevamente el desayuno fue algo para conmemorar, Pepper había escuchado que un adolescente a veces se la pasa comiendo, pero que un niño coma esa cantidad de comida y que además beba esa cantidad de líquidos le hacía creer que el castaño tenía un agujero negro en su estómago.

Por su parte Tony compro varios juguetes interactivos que disfrutaba ver a Issei destrozarlos en cuestión de minutos, incluso derroto en tres ocasiones a su padre en genka. Pepper tuvo que darle crédito, a pesar de no saber jugar ajedrez y demorar una hora en enseñarle como se mueve cada pieza, tuvo que cantar una canción que su madre le enseño cuando estaba aprendiendo a jugarlo.

Gracias a eso Issei le derroto en dos de cinco juegos, aun así, no le fue sencillo.

Más tarde en la noche, Toni le enseño como desarmar un motor mediante manejos de hologramas, a los cual el niño presto especial atención. E indirectamente le enseño manipulación holográfica en tercera dimensión, cosa que Issei disfruto dibujando varias cosas con la punta de sus dedos.

XXXXX

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde la llegada de Issei a la mansión Stark. Había tenido que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida allí, así como a convivir con Tony, J.A.R.V.I.S., Happy y Pepper, pero había sido una experiencia agradable para el infante, así como la amistad que había forjado con Tom y Marilyn. Su tiempo en la escuela se había vuelto más agradable desde que se había hecho amigo de ambos, además de vivir momentos muy divertidos con ellos.

Una tarde Tony se marchó junto a Happy, dejando a Issei solo en la mansión. El castañito, para entretenerse mientras tanto, se dedicó a terminar sus deberes y ponerse con las clases de programación. Al principio era complicado, pero debía admitir que era entretenido a pesar de todo.

Después de un par de horas, decidió dar por terminada su práctica y se dispuso a jugar un rato con la nueva PS2, pero algo le detuvo. Bueno, más bien una serie de fuertes ruidos. Guiándose por su oído, el infante bajó por las escaleras rumbo al taller.

 _-[_ _Señorito, no debería entrar ahí ]_ – La voz de J.A.R.V.I.S. se dejó escuchar mientras Issei observaba a través del panel de cristal de la puerta del taller el desastre en el interior.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? – le preguntó Issei mientras se disponía a digitar el código de acceso para entrar en el destruido taller.

 _-[_ _Parece que los circuitos de Dum-E han presentado una pequeña falla técnica que ha producido una leve alteración en su microcontrolador, señorito. Todas sus funciones se han trocado. Me temo que incluso ha olvidado algunas de sus órdenes más simples ]_

-Una pregunta. ¿Ese era el trasto al que Tony llama tonto o tontito o tontín?

 _-[_ _Así es señorito. Me temo que no es seguro entrar ]_

-Entiendo. ¿Y por qué simplemente no desconectas su fuente de energía?

 _-[_ _Porque no_ _es posible acceder a su sistema de mando. Tendría que hacerlo de manera manual, señorito ]_

-¿Tu podrías indicarme que hacer?

 _-[_ _Por supuesto señorito, pero no recomiendo que… ]_

La IA se calló al ver al infante aventurarse sigilosamente en el interior del taller, observando con mayor detenimiento el grado de destrucción causado por el descontrolado robot.

-"Tony se va a enfadar cuando vea esto." – pensó el infante.

No solo vio cristales rotos y herramientas en el suelo, en el lugar todo era un revoltijo. Los procesadores estaban completamente destruidos, sus autos deportivos, por supuesto, tenían rayones por todos lados, llantas pinchadas, puertas destruidas, y parte de los cristales en el suelo provenían de sus ventanas blindadas.

-"Incluso los vehículos. Bueno, seguramente acabara convirtiendo a tontito en un portalápices... o algo peor, como un pisa papeles."

Dum-E, entre tanto, seguía revolviendo cosas con su única pinza de presión; pero cuando sus sensores de movimiento detectaron las suaves pisadas que Issei intentaba dar en medio de los escombros, tratando de pasar desapercibido, el robot instantáneamente se giró.

-Mecachis. – murmuró el infante levemente asustado.

 _-[_ _Señorito, tenga cuidado. Avance con sumo cuidado ]_

Escuchó una vez más hablar a J.A.R.V.I.S. mientras sus ojos se posaban exclusivamente en el robot, pensando cuál sería su próximo movimiento, considerando si tal vez era una decisión más sabia no haber entrado al taller. El comportamiento errático de Dum-E era impredecible y por ello era mejor no arriesgarse demasiado.

Al detectar su presencia, Dum-E se quedó inmóvil por un momento, descartando de su metálica pinza el volante de uno de los automóviles que seguía sosteniendo. Issei, inmóvil también para entonces, observó cómo el robot empezaba a deslizarse sobre la congestionada y revuelta superficie con sus pequeñas llantas y después se detuvo. Al parecer algo había bloqueado su camino.

GLUP

En el suelo, junto a las llantas de Dum-E, se encontraba un extintor. Podía ver como aquella pinza cibernética daba vueltas de una manera un tanto alarmante mientras se acercaba al conocido objeto en el suelo. De repente, como si su microprocesador hubiese tenido un momento de lucidez, el robot movió su pinza y tomó el extintor. Esa no era una buena señal.

-"Esto no me gusta" – sus piernas temblaban mientras su mente repetía cientos de imágenes no muy sanas para un niño… y en casi todas ellas acababa siendo golpeado por dicho extintor.

Entonces pasó. Fueron solo segundos, un parpadeo. Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente, se encontró envuelto por aquella espesa espuma blanca sin estar ardiendo, y todo gracias a Dum-E.

-"Al menos no me golpeo"

La escena sin duda era graciosa para quien lo presenciara. Lo único que verían seria el robot y alguna parte del castañito entre tanta nube de espuma.

En fin, la acción del robot causo una reacción en cadena, reacción que terminó repitiéndose en un suceso ya ocurrido y que al parecer fue la causante de que el robot una vez más regresara a su habitual estado de torpeza.

Dum-E ahora estaba inmóvil. El extintor se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo.

 _-[_ _¿Se encuentra bien, señorito? ]_– preguntó J.A.R.V.I.S.

-Sí, sí estoy bien. – Murmuró Issei mientras levantaba una de sus manos para quitar un poco de la espuma que tenía en el rostro – Al menos no me ha golpeado. Eso hubiera sido muchísimo peor. – Se quedó quieto, observando al cacharro – ¿Crees que ya pasó? – preguntó mientras seguía avanzando en dirección a Dum-E para revisarlo de manera más detallada.

 _-[_ _Eso parece, señorito. Sus efectores se han detenido completamente al igual que sus sensores de movimiento ]_

-Perfecto. No me gustaría ser rociado nuevamente. Parece que va a necesitar unos pequeños ajustes. – Señaló mientras empezaba a examinar al robot - ¿Cuándo crees que venga Tony?

- _[_ _No sabría decirle señorito ]_

-Pues vale. ¿Podrías ordenar una pizza? No sé tú, pero creo que esto nos va a llevar un buen rato… ¡aunque puede ser divertido! – exclamó contento mientras cogía un destornillador.

- _[_ _Le aconsejo al señorito que siga mis instrucciones. No creo que sea buena idea dejarlo peor de lo que está ahora ]_

-… a veces eres bastante malo. – murmuró mientras hacia un mohín, siguiendo las indicaciones de J.A.R.V.I.S. a rajatabla. Lo último que quería era darle más trabajo a Tony.

* * *

Antes que nada, debo explicar el motivo de la tardanza de casi un año. Id, por favor, al fic paralelo de Atrix, o alguno de sus cross de Fairy Tail y DxD, pues ahí él ha explicado el motivo, y no es precisamente bonito. Y ahora vamos a ver lo que tengo que decir…

Hay la hostia ! Sin duda alguna este ha sido el fic con mejor recibimiento que he tenido, y por muchísima diferencia XD ! Sinceramente es algo que no esperaba, pero estoy muy contento :) Solo espero poder mantener un buen nivel conforme vayan pasando los capítulos.

Para aclarar, en este inicio de fic Issei tiene 8 años y Tony tiene 30.

Y el aspecto de los personajes de Marvel, incluida el panteón nórdico, serán como las películas de Marvel. Lo digo para el futuro. Los lugares también serán como el de las pelis. Es más fácil imaginarlo así.

Y ahora los reviews, que no son pocos. Estoy jodidamente sorprendido:

.

 **Darkness-1997**

Me alegra que te haya gustado :D Para ese momento queda, espero mucho. Quien sabe que pasara en ese momento… un momento… yo sé lo que pasara XP XD !

.

 **alexzero**

Aquí tienes la continuación. Lamento la demora, pero si ves el de mi colega entenderás el motivo :)

.

 **DdraigTrueEmperor9**

Bueno, a mí no me gusta cambiar físicamente a los personajes. Me gusta dejarlos como están. Eso te pareció malo ? Pues espérate para lo que tenemos pensado XD Bueno, como será su vida con Tony… solo puedo decir que la diferencia entre ambos fics respecto a este tema va a ser más que notable. Ya verás cómo entra en ese mundo. Sep, jodidamente rico.

.

 **El Caballero Negro**

Tendrás que esperar para saber la respuesta a esas suposiciones XD Espero no decepcione :)

.

 **gabrielgamer27**

Espero que te guste este cap.

.

 **Zafir09**

A esperar para esa respuesta. Iron Man ? Obvio que Tony XD El mundo sobrenatural de DxD existe, y los Dioses son más como los de Marvel que los de DxD. Pero eso podrás verlo en su momento :D

.

 **Leo2131**

Creo que eso de añadir cosas nuevas se me da bien, de principio. Espero no cagarla XD

.

 **I'm Gael**

Espero que siga gustando :)

.

 **CCSakuraforever**

Pues aquí la conti XD !

.

 **Nico48825**

Aquí está la continuación XD

.

 **El Primordial385**

¿Pareja? Quien sabe, quien sabe XD

.

 **Guest**

Tendrás que esperar para saber :)

.

 **Wolf1998**

Hum, no suena mal, pero no diré nada y mantendré la incógnita y la sorpresa XD

.

 **Den**

Los Dioses serán los de Marvel. Y lo lamento, pero no he jugado a ese juego.

.

 **Guerrerowalker**

Ahhh ? Quien sabe XD Yo lo se XD ¿Lo diré? Nop, tendrás que esperar XDDD

.

 **Coatl9**

Te puedo asegurar que todas esas preguntas se irán respondiendo con el paso de los capítulos :)

.

 **Morphos**

Hostias ! Morphitos XD ! Como puedes ver, si se va a continuar, pero el motivo de la tardanza, como ya he puesto antes, está en la actualización de mi colega y colaborador. Esperamos no tardar otro año en actualizar XD pero quien sabe, la vida da muchas vueltas.

.

 **Jkl**

Bueno, me alegra que aceptes esta idea como tal. Por supuesto que saldrán… o no XD ?

.

 **Alex601**

Como se suele decir, cuando Dios cierra una ventana abre una puerta. Ha perdido a sus padres, pero ahora no está solo.

.

 **Xt**

Deberás esperar para saber :)

.

 **Tenzalucard123**

Lamento la tardanza. Para explicaciones, por favor, subir arriba XD

.

 **Guest**

Aquí esta, aquí esta.

.

 **wolf1990**

Se ha tardado, pero aquí esta.

.

 **Superheros315**

Y a mí me alegra que te haya gustado :3

.

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA**

Aquí está la continuación :D

.

 **Dark Blade 2017**

Aquí esta.

.

 **Guest**

Una actualización por fin ! Todo a su tiempo tío, todo a su tiempo :)


End file.
